Who Would Have Thought?
by TextMessage
Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Who Would Have Thought?**

_**Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A blonde, young child around the age of 7 cried aloud as her frail body fell onto the hard ground in slight pain. "GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OOOOOOFFF!"

"NATSU!"

"Not again, Natsu..."

"Natsu, why are you always doing that?"

"Whaaat? It was only a prank! It's not my fault if she's such a big cry baby about it!"

A small boy with short, spiky orange hair rushed over to the crying blonde. "Lucy, Lucy! Calm down!"

The blonde girl named Lucy wiped her eyes from the tears that fell. "I-I CAN'T UNTIL YOU GET IT OUT! PLEASE, LOKE!"

The 'it" she was referring to was a plastic spider that sat right on her head that had been placed their as a prank by the pink haired boy, who was a year older than the blonde, that stood with others watching as Loke tried to comfort her.

"HURRRRY! I CAN FEEL IT CRAWLING AROUND ON MY HEAD!"

Obviously, the spider was a fake to the others, but Lucy didn't know that. She was too terrified and scared out of her wits to notice it wasn't moving at all despite all her constant fidgeting as Loke tried to remove it.

"Can you be still for a minute? I almost got it." Loke told her.

Lucy whined as she struggled to keep her body still as she felt the eight legged creature be removed from her hair. She slowly looked up to see Loke as he held the spider in his right hand and used his other to offer her up to her feet.

"It's gone now, Lucy. See? It was fake."

"Oh, well.. it felt real to me when it fell on my head!" Lucy pouted when she finally stood up with his help. "It was Natsu's again..."

Her glossy brown eyes met with a fierce glare that came from the Natsu himself. The glare turned into a harsh laugh as he pointed at her physical condition.

"Hey, look! She's all dirty. Now, she has to go home and get mommy to clean her up!"

"Would you cut it out, Natsu? That's enough pranks for today!" Loke scolded him with an angry tongue.

Natsu only shrugged. "Luigi's always such an easy target I couldn't pass it up! Besides, it's not my fault if she can't take a joke!"

Other kids around him laughed and giggled along with him. More and more children that were at the playground took notice and began to participate in the laughter. "HAHAHAHA!"

Lucy felt her entire face heat up and turn red from embarrassment. She held down her head to keep herself from crying any more than she already had.

The sight of her like that made Loke upset enough to ball up his fist and toss the fake spider in Natsu's direction. "You think this is funny-"

Before Loke could confront him, Lucy grabbed his free hand. "Don't worry about it, Loke. It's okay."

"But Lucy..." Loke stopped at the sight of her genuine smile that let him know that she was really alright aside from her scrapped up knees, dirty dress, and dried tears that stuck to her cheeks.

"Alright, want me to walk you home?"

"T-that would be nice. Thank you, Loke."

"LUCY!"

A blue haired child ran over to Lucy and Loke just before they could walk away from the playground. It seemed that she had been running for a while, because she was out of breath by the time she stopped.

"W-what happened? You look like crap!"

Loke made annoyed face at the girl and shook his head. "Is that supposed to make her feel better, Levy?"

"Hehe, I'm sorry.. but Lucy, are you alright? Did one of the guys find you in your hiding spot and tackle you or something? I told them you don't tackle people when you find them when playing hide and seek!"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay now. And no, it was actually-"

"Natsu put a fake spider on her head and made her think it was a real one." Loke finished for her.

"Oh, Natsu!" Levy fumed as she turned around to see the very boy facing a very angry looking red haired female. "Oooh, Erza is here! She'll put him in his place!"

"What's going on here? Who responsible for this!?" Erza asked in a demanding tone as her brown eyes scanned over the group of kids like a hawk. "If none of you tell me who did, I will assume ALL of you are responsible and thus punishment will distributed among ALL of you!"

In an instant, all fingers pointed toward Natsu who stood in the middle of them. With the fault placed on him, Natsu turned on the ones who gave him away. "Hey! Don't point at me!"

"Natsu! What have you done?" Erza's voice sent chills down Natsu's spine. "Explain right this instant, or you're in for a world of pain!"

"I-It was only a prank! All I did was put a stupid spider in her hair, and she freaked out!" Natsu yelled.

Erza growled as she took a step forward. Her action caused the group of kids to jump back in and a few others to run away screaming in terror.

"Huh? What did pinkie do this time?" A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, who around the same age as Natsu, walked up to scene as some of the kids were running away. Surprising, he wore all his clothing except a shirt.

"Stop calling me that you walking ice box!" Natsu turned his attention to the boy that called him that ridiculous nickname.

"My name is Gray, pinkie!" The boy got right into his face with his fists raised.

"Ice box!"

"Pinkie!"

"ICE BOX! ICICLE! ICE CUBE!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Erza, while those two began to argue and fight among themselves, turned to Lucy, Loke, and Levy. "Loke, you take Lucy home while I deal with this one."

"On it. Come on, Lucy." Loke took Lucy by the hand and began to walk away leaving the park as Erza turned back to Natsu. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him above the ground.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Not before you learn your lesson about playing pranks on people! Especially young girls!"

* * *

_~A few minutes later~_

The walk to Lucy's home was relatively short since she lives close to the neighborhood playground. Her house is three stories high, picket gate surrounding the entire area, and only one car in the driveway. That meant only her mother was home.

Loke pulled open the gate that lead to the front door and allowed Lucy to go in first. He followed after and knocked on the front door. It was only seconds before the front door opened to reveal a tall, slender woman that closely resembled Lucy.

"M-mom. I'm home."

"Lucy!? What happened at the playground? You got dirt all over your new dress! And just look at your knees!" Her mother exclaimed as she got down to her knees to closely examine her daughter.

Lucy folded her arms angrily and held her head down. "It was stupid Natsu's fault! Again!"

Before her mother could respond, Lucy ran past her and into the house without even saying thank you and goodbye to Loke for what he had done for her.

"Mmm.." Standing to her feet, the mother smiled down at Loke who was still there. "Well, thank you, Loke, for walking her home."

"No problem, Mrs. Heartfilia." Loke said politely and smiled back.

She laughed lightly at his politeness and shook her head. "Please Loke, I told you before you can call me Layla, remember?"

Loke rubbed the back of his head and laughed as well. "Hehe, I guess I forgot. I'm sorry, Layla. Tell Lucy, I hope she feels better at school tomorrow."

"School tomorrow.. about that.. she may not be going to school around here much longer, because..." Layla begins to say, but she quickly changed her mind.

"What was that?" Loke asked when he noticed the look on her face.

Layla shook her head. "Umm.. no, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud. You better get home now, Loke, it's starting to get dark out. Your parents are going to start worrying about you."

"Oh, right! Goodbye, Mrs. Heartfilia!" Loke turned on his heels and ran toward the gate and down the street.

"It's Lay... oh, never mind." Layla waved goodbye as she watched Loke disappear out of her view. She retreated back into her home and locked her front door.

"Lucy!" She then yelled throughout her home. She heard a response from upstairs.

"I'm up in my room!"

"Of course." Layla followed the voice upstairs and into a girl decorated bedroom. From there, she found her little one sitting on the edge of her bed. She was all cleaned up and in a fresh nightgown. However, the scrapes on her knees were still visible.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Layla asked after she took a spot by her daughter.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said as her nose sniffled.

"Are you sure? Want to tell me what happened at the playground today?" Layla remembered earlier that day she allowed her daughter to go to the local playground after elementary school.

"W-well.." Lucy began. "I was playing with Levy and the other kids. We were playing hide and seek, and when I was hiding, I was under the big oak tree. I felt something drop on my head and look up to see Natsu in the tree. He yelled that a spider landed in my head, and I got really, really scared, mommy."

Tears trickled down her face as she finished the story for her mother. Layla smiled warmly down at her and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, sweetie. You're alright now. I'm sure Natsu was just teasing you."

"But mom! He always plays pranks on me! And most of them are really mean too!" Lucy whined as she buried her face into her mother's side.

Layla gently rubbed Lucy's back for comfort. "There, there, Lucy, dear.."

"Why does he always tease me, mom? I haven't done anything to him like that!"

"Well, I think he may like you, but he doesn't know any other way to express it."

By the moment the word "like you" left her mother's lips, Lucy sat straight up and looked her right in the eye. A small blush dashed across her face as she gave her mother a confused stare. "Are you kidding me, mommy? He probably doesn't even have the words like in his vocab... vocabul... vocabulary!"

Layla covered her mouth to lessen her laughter. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Lucy folded her arms across her tiny chest. "He doesn't like me! Why would anyone do something so mean to someone they like? They don't! They only do it to people they hate! That's why he always picks on me!"

"I don't know about that.. maybe he likes you like I said, and the only way he can express his feelings is through teasing you. I know it may seem hurtful and mean to you, but its his way of showing you how he feels about you."

"By hurting me?"

"I know it sounds like an awful way to do it, but its his way. It's the way most boys express their feelings about girls at a young age like you all are currently at."

"Uuuughhh! Mom, can we stop talking about icky boys right now?" Lucy begged. "Especially, Natsu!"

"Young boys are not that open with their feelings as young girls are, Lucy. You'll see that when you all become older in the future. Then boys wont be so icky to you anymore."

"MOOOOM!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Layla giggled teasingly.

"Say, mom?" She looked up at her mother's face with the saddest puppy dog look she could possibly make. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I stay home from school, tomorrow? I don't feel like seeing him or the other kids there." Lucy pleaded hoping for a yes from her mother.

Layla didn't give an answer right away. She thought for a few moments before answering. "Oh, alright. It's alright with me."

"Yaaay! Thanks, mom!" Lucy hugged her mother tightly.

"Haha, but don't make it a habit. Alright, sweetie? Now, let me get dinner started before your dad gets home. He called just minutes before you came home, he said he had some big news for us when he makes it here."

"I can't wait!" Lucy watched with a smile as her mother left her room to return to kitchen downstairs to get dinner started. A huge sigh left Lucy's body as she flopped back on her bed with her arms spread out beside her.

_"Well, I think he may like you.."_

_"The only way he can express his feelings is through teasing you.."_

_"Young boys are not that open with their feelings as young girls are, Lucy. You'll see that when you all become older in the future. Then boys wont be so icky to you anymore."_

"Aaaah! No way, not in my a million years!" Lucy screamed in a low voice as her mother's words lingered in her mind. "He's nothing but a mean jerk! How could he ever like me, when he makes me cry almost everyday!?"

_No one would do such mean things to someone they like, would they?_

* * *

**End. (Sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes)**

**A/N: I know I have a lot of other stories to update, but I had this story in my mind for a looooooooong time now, and if I didn't get it down, I would have lost it, T_T **

**No clue, if I'll keep this one or not, so why don't you decide? Keep or delete, xD**

**Remember!**

**~Reviews and comments are my drugs and alcohol~**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Would Have Thought?**

_**Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_~Two Days Later~ _

"Aaaaaaah! My room is almost completely bare!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked into her bedroom that had brown boxes scattered around the room. Most were packed and taped while others had room for additional stuff to be stored was the middle of the day, and she had stayed home from school. In fact, her mother allowed her to stay home from school for an additional day and for a good reason. The reason being is that little Lucy and her parents had a lot of packing to do in a short amount of time.

All that morning, Lucy had been packing and organizing clothes, toys, and other items in her room into boxes that her father had gave her the day before to use.

After she took a deep breath, Lucy walked over to one of the large boxes in the middle of the room. Inside, she had a sticker with the word 'toys' written in crayon. All the boxes around her were labeled the same way.

"Mmm.. I still have a lot of stuff to put away in these boxes." She mumbled to herself as she then walked to her closet that was nearly empty of clothing and shoes. All that were left were a few dolls that were had fallen from the top shelf.

"I wonder.. what my new room will look like.."

Lucy sighed as she dropped the dolls down into the toy box. For the next few minutes, she went around her room packing the rest of her stuff she felt like she wanted to take with her. The things that she left behind would be donated to a charity for good will. After growing a bit bored with putting things into boxes, she then walked to sit on her bed and began to think. Her mind carried her back to the day she had the accident with Natsu at the park.

It was one that would dramatically change her life from that point on forever.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Two nights before, around dinnertime..._**

**_Lucy's father, Jude, had arrived home just as Layla had finished setting the dinner table with plates, spoons, forks, and knives. At that moment, she was getting the food placed on the table while her husband walked through the front door. At the same time, Lucy had rushed downstairs to greet her father with a big hug and nearly caused him to stumble backward into the front door.  
_**

**_"Daddy, daddy! You're home!" His daughter cheered happily right as her mother walked in on them. _**

**_"Haha, Lucy, it's good to see you still have that strong grip of yours. But can you let me go for minute, so I can give you a proper hug?"  
_**

**_"Sorry..." The little one apologized as she let go of her father which allowed him the chance to stand up correctly._**

**_Jude only laughed at his daughter's sensitivity and gave her a warm, tender hug. "Haha, it's okay, Lucy. How was school tod... hmm? What happened to your knees?"_**

**_"Huh? O-h, it was stupid Natsu's fault!" Lucy fumed as her daddy bent down in front of her. "He pranked me with a fake spider at the playground today, and made me cry!"_**

**_"Mmm... well, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Boys will be boys, Lucy. They have a different way of playing with others than girls do. They like to play rough." _**

**_Lucy poked her bottom lip out in frustration. "Don't you mean, Natsu will be Natsu? He didn't even say he was sorry!"_**

**_Her father shook his head. "Well, I'm sure he was sorry, Lucy. And maybe he didn't know how to say he was sorry. Especially to such a pretty little girl like you."_**

**_The comment caused a blush on her face. She quickly shook her head in disagreement. "Y-yeah right!" _**

**_*Ding Dong*_**

**_*Ding Dong*_**

**_*Ding Dong*_**

**_Jude stood up to his feet and looked back to the door. "Mmm.. I wonder who it is this late at night?" _**

**_In reality, it was only eight at night, but it was still late in his book. He turned to open the door to a young boy and his father. The two were familiar to both Lucy and her father. _**

**_"Ah, Igneel! And young Natsu! It's nice to see the both of you. It's been a while." Jude said with his humble grin on his face. "What brings you here at this time of night?"_**

**_There the two were on their doorstep. Although Igneel's hair was a darker shade of red in contrast to his son's pink hair, he was the splitting image of what his son would possibly grow up to look like. _**

**_"Natsu!?" Lucy, completely shocked, grabbed a hold of her father's leg and stayed behind him while she kept her eyes on Natsu and his dad. "What's he doing at my house..?"  
_**

**_Igneel smiled and pushed his son forward. "I learned of an incident that occurred at the playground today from Ezra. One involving my son playing a mean prank on your daughter, Lucy."_**

**_Natsu scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Ezra's such a tattle tale..."_**

**_"Natsu!" Igneel said his name sternly. The boom of his father's voice caused his son to drop his arms to his side and stare straight ahead. He looks a bit annoyed by having to even be at Lucy's home. "He's come to apologize to young Lucy for hurting her."_**

**_"You hear that, Lucy? I told you." Jude reached back to take a hold of Lucy's hand. "Come on now."_**

**_Reluctantly, Lucy stepped forward to face her tormentor. However, she made sure to hold her father's hand. "H-hello!" _**

**_Natsu's dark eyes straight into Lucy's brown ones, but he quickly broke eye contact. _****_At the same time, Lucy had noticed a pink tint on Natsu's face that she had never seen before. It made her wonder, but not for too long since his father began to speak directly to her.  
_**

**_"Hi, there, Lucy. I'm glad to see that you're okay. Natsu has something he would like to say to you." Igneel urged his son a step forward. "Natsu."_**

**_"I... or.." Natsu mumbled at first. It was obvious that it was hard for him to apologize, especially to a girl, but it had to be done. His father demanded.  
_**

**_"I don't think she heard you, son."_**

**_"I'm... orry.." He mumbled once again.  
_**

**_Igneel signed heavily and rested his strong hand on his son's shoulder. "Unless you want to be grounded from playing outside with your friends for the next few weeks, I suggest you speak up, son."_**

**_"I'm sorry! There! Are you happy now?" Natsu finally yelled at her. Obviously angry, he then turned to run past his father and out to the street where their car was parked. Igneel cursed to himself as he looked back at his son. _**

**_"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him." Igneel turned to see that Lucy had held her head down and was now starting to sniffle as if she was on the verge of tears. _**

**_ "Apology not... accepted.." Lucy muttered sadly.  
_**

**_Igneel bent down and patted the top of her head. "I'm really sorry, little Lucy. Natsu really is sorry. He's just being a little hardheaded right now."_**

**_"H-he's always hardheaded!" Lucy exclaimed. "Baaakaa!" _**

**_Both of the older men let out a hardy laugh at her frustration. _**

**_"It's quite alright, Igneel. Don't worry about it." Jude assured him after his laughter had stopped. "Lucy's tougher than she looks."_**

**_"I can see that." Igneel commented just as they all heard footsteps approaching. _**

**_"Come now, dinner is just about ready. And I could use a little help with-" Layla told the both of them as she walked in on the three of them. "Oh, Igneel! It's a surprise to see you so late at night. How are you?"  
_**

**_"I'm getting along well, Layla, and you?"_**

**_"The same."_**

**_Jude suddenly cleared his thought. "Hey, Lucy, why don't you go and help your mother? I need to speak to Igneel about something important for a moment."_**

**_"Okay, daddy. Bye Mr. Dragneel." Lucy waved goodbye when she let go of her father's hand and took a hold of her mother's. Just as Lucy and Layla walked into the dining room, she only heard a small bit of their conversation.  
_**

**_"I was planning on telling everyone else tomorrow, but since you're here, I can go ahead and tell you about the news."_**

**_"About what exactly?"_**

**_"At work, I was pro-"_**

**_That was all Lucy could get before she was out of earshot. For the remainder of her dad's and Igneel's conversation, Lucy and her mother set the table with the last remaining food dishes that were prepared for dinner. Lucy had hopped into her chair, and Layla sat down as well just as Jude walked into the dining room._**

**_"Let's eat!"_**

**_Dinner had began. Her mother had cooked all of their favorite foods, so it seemed to be for a special occasion. In the back of her head, Lucy wondered if it had anything to do with the news her father had planned to reveal at dinnertime. However, before she could ask, her mother stood up from the table and walked over to their locked wine cabinet across the room.  
_**

**_"Do you want some wine, dear?" Layla asked her husband. "I think you deserve it. I could really use a glass myself."  
_**

**_Jude nodded. "Yes. Make sure it's the '1967' bottle."  
_**

**_"Aaah, what a fine choice." Layla unlocked the cabinet and grabbed the bottle among the few others. On her way back to the table, she also grabbed two wine glasses. One for herself and the other for Jude._**

**_"Dad?" Finally said, as she stirred around her steamed rice on her plate.  
_**

**_"Yes, Lucy, dear?" Jude took a sip of the wine Layla had poured into his glass._**

**_"Well..." Lucy looked down at her plate and pushed around the some of the food. Her legs rocked back in forth in anticipation. "Mommy said you had big news to tell us about work, so can you tell us about it now?" _**

**_Jude had nearly coughed up his special wine. "That's right!" _**

**_"What is it? What is it?" She asked eagerly. "Tell me! Tell me!"_**

**_"Alright, alright." Jude laughed as he wiped the wine from his mouth. "Well, Lucy. You know your dad works at a really big company that invests in growing businesses, right?"_**

**_"Mhm."_**

**_"Well, today, I got promoted to a new job position. It's one that pays a lot better than my previous one and comes with a lot more health care benefits. However, the new job offer is in... Hong Kong. They want me to move as soon as possible to take the position before they offer it to someone else, so we're..."_**

**_"M-moving to Hong Kong? Isn't that near China?" Lucy's mind raced a mile a minute at the thought of moving from the home she's always known, Tokyo, Japan, to a completely different environment. _**

**_"It's it exciting, Lucy? You get to travel to a new place! How exciting is that?" Layla asked happily. "We'll see all the new sights, meet new people, and..."  
_**

**_Her mother went on and on about all the wonderful things they'll do once they move, but Lucy's mind was not paying close attention. She was a bit surprised about the sudden news. It was all happening so fast. In fact, too fast for her little mind to fully comprehend. She would be leaving the only home she's ever known. Most importantly, she would be leaving her friends.  
_**

**_"W-when are we moving?"_**

**_"In three days." Her father told her. "They really want us on a plane and on the way there as soon as possibly, Lucy. And I know it's on short notice, but try to understand. I have to take this job. It's for you and your mother. To give you a better life and to provide you with all I can." _**

**_"I..." Lucy stuttered. She tried to find the words to express her feelings. "I..."  
_**

**_Her mother noticed her daughter's confusion and walked over to comfort her. "Lucy, I know it's all hard to process right now, but you'll understand soon, I promise you." _**

**_"Okay..." Lucy nodded.  
_**

**_"Are you sure, sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?" _**

**_"Y-yeah.. no.. It's fine.. I'm glad.."  
_**

**_"That's my girl!" Jude, happy with his daughter's response, patted his daughter on the shoulder. "You're going to love living in Hong Kong! We all are."_**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"All my friends... I'll be leaving them all behind.."

_Levy, Cana, Wendy, Gray, Loke, Ezra, Nat... ew no! _

_Not that jerk!_

_How could he ever be my friend?_

_He's always mean to me, playing pranks on me, and calling me names!_

_I guess that's the only good thing about moving..._

Lucy closed her eyes as her mind filled with millions of different thoughts about moving and leaving behind everything.

_I'll be going to a new school.._

_ Will I make friends there?"_

_Or will I meet someone mean like Natsu!?_

"Lucy, deaaaaar~ I have something for you." Her mother sang her name as she walked into her bedroom. In her hands, he held a new outfit that Lucy had never seen before. It was a white lace dress that had a ribbon tied around the waist. In her other hand, she had a pair of shiny white shoes that matched the dress.

Lucy quickly snapped back to reality and sat up with a questioning glance toward her mother. "A new outfit? For what?"

"Well..." Layla started as she walked over to Lucy's bed to set the clothing down beside her. "I told your homeroom teacher about the move, and so your class set up a going away party for you tomorrow."

"Going away party?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, don't you want to say goodbye to all your friends?"

"Goodbye to my friends... yeah..." Lucy slowly nodded her head. Her hand touched the dress her mother had laid down for her. It was soft. A material that she had never felt before.

"Dad brought it for you. Isn't it pretty?"

Lucy only nodded once again. For a few minutes, she was quiet, but Layla could see teardrops running down her face. Her reaction to the new outfit was not the one her mother was expecting. Layla breathed deeply and pulled her daughter close.

"Lucy, I know all of this is so sudden, and I know that you're sad about leaving your old room, your friends, and your school, but it's for the best. You're going to meet a lot of new friends, have a big bedroom in a nicer home, and see and experience so many new things... and I promise, one day, we'll come back here... and then you can see all of your old friends again."

Lucy wiped her eyes from tears that had formed. "Y-you promise?"

"I promise." Layla said once more. She kissed Lucy on the cheek and gave her a warm hug.

"Now, do you need some help to finish packing? We're leaving right after your party tomorrow."

"N-no, I got it." Lucy said before she jumped down from the bed. "It's not that much now anyway."

"Yeah, well, I'll be downstairs wrapping up the rest of the plates and glasses, and your dad went out to care of last minute moving arrangements. So just yell for me if you need any help or anything." Layla left her bedroom and went downstairs leaving her daughter alone again.

Lucy turned her attention back on the outfit on her bed. "Hmm.. it is pretty. I'm sure Levy and the others will like it."

_I wonder though..._

_Since it's a going away party, all of my friends will be there among some other school kids including **him**... _

_Will Natsu try to pull one last prank on me?_

_Or will he actually be nice to me this last time we see one another for a while..._

_Knowing him, I should probably expect the worse, but who knows?_

* * *

**End. (And again, sorry for any grammar mistakes and/or errors. I may go back to change or edit things, but it's only a 50% chance.)  
**

**A/N: Hiyaa, just wanted to say I'm really happy about all the positive feedback! So much that I couldn't help but update so soon again and make the chapter a big longer than the first. I really hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be out pretty soon, so yeah... that's it..  
**

**Oh yeah! Thanks for all the favorites, followings, and ect.! I really couldn't ask for more, :D  
**

**~Reviews and comments are my drug~**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Would Have Thought?**

_**Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_~The Very Next Day~_

"Lucy, Lucy! Are you finished getting dressed? Your father is waiting for you in the car!" Layla yelled to her daughter from downstairs as Jude waited outside by the family car.

Upstairs, young Lucy stood in front of her floor length mirror. It was the only thing left in her bedroom since movers came the day before to move out any remaining furniture, clothing, and other items that Lucy and her parents wanted to take with them on their move.

At that moment her mother called for her, she was straightening out her white silk dress and making sure that her ribbon was nice and tight. It was light blue material, one of Lucy's favorite colors, so she treated it especially nice and with care.

"Lucy!? Did you hear me? Are you done putting on your dress, or do you need some help?"

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

"Your dad is getting a little impatient, honey!"

"I'm... coming?" Lucy looked up in the mirror and instantly forgot her mother's calls. Her brown eyes widened with complete surprise at how pretty she looked. Her blonde hair graced her shoulders tiny shoulders. The dress and her matching shoes had a simple beauty that enhanced her adorable features. Thankfully, it went over her knees to cover the scrapes she suffered a few days before.

_Whooooa!_

_It's really pretty just like mommy said!_

_But.. something... I need something else... _

"Lucy, what are you doing up here? I was calling, and calling you, but you never-" Layla had walked up the stairs and right into her room. She stopped mid sentence once she saw Lucy as she stared with a memorizing gaze into her mirror. She then smiled to herself before she walked up behind her.

"Sweetie... you look soooooooooo pretty today."

"Huh!?" Lucy shook her head and turned to her mother with an embarrassed expression. "Oh, sorry! I was just-"

Layla, understanding the situation, shook her head. "It's okay, it's okay. I can see you were just in trance by how you looked. See? I told you would look pretty in your dress!"

Lucy slightly blushed and nodded her head. "Y-yeah, just like you, mommy! But.. I can't help but think that something is missing.."

"Hmm... you know what? You're right. I'll be right back!" Layla left for only a few seconds before coming right back. She held something behind her back that spiked Lucy's curiosity.

"Whaaa? What's that behind your back, mommy?"

Layla, with a twinkle in her eyes, shook her finger. "Turn around and close your eyes! It's a surprise~"

"Okaaay..." Lucy, bottom lip poked out and arms crossed, did as she was told.

"And don't open them until I tell you to." Her mother said before she began to style Lucy's hair. After a few minutes, she tapped Lucy's shoulder that signaled her to open her eyes.

"It's okay to open them now."

Lucy gasped and held her hands over her mouth. Layla had tied a light blue ribbon around Lucy's hair that was parted to one side of her face. It matched the one around her dress. The new hairstyle had Lucy in awe, because she had always had her hair straight.

"Mom! I love it!" Lucy shouted and hugged her mother's legs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Lucy! You're welcome! Now, you better hurry outside to the car, because your dad has been waiting for a long time for you! And I'm sure your classmates are all dying to see you before we have to leave for the airport."

"Oh, right!" Lucy looked into her mirror once more before she rushed toward the door and downstairs. Layla quickly followed and watched as her daughter ran straight to her dad. Jude welcomed his daughter with open arms.

"Lucy! Took you long enough I was about to come inside, pick you up, and carrying you out if I had to!" He joked. "Wow, I sure know how to pick a dress! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Hehe!" She giggled happily. "Thanks, daddy!"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's... oh, wait!" A thought popped into Lucy's mind that instantly had her worrying. "Mom! Mommy!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Layla asked as her daughter ran back towards her. "Is something the matter?"

"K-kinda.."

"Hmm.. is it about Natsu?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "I was just wondering.. what if he tries to do something mean to me again? What if he puts another spider in my hair?"

"Lucy, honey." Layla began. She knelt down to her daughter's height and took her by the hands. "Knowing that this is your last day at school.. I'm sure Natsu realizes that it will be the last time he's going to be seeing you for a long time. And I'm positive he wouldn't do anything mean to you on your last day."

"But moooooom!" Lucy whined.

"He did come to apologize to you last night, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but only because his dad made him!"

"Even if his dad made him, he still said it."

"More like he yelled it in my face before running away.."

Layla laughed and gently rubbed Lucy's tiny hands. "Even so.. he **did** say, so he must have meant it. Don't worry, Lucy. Everything is going to be just fine, trust me, okay? Besides I'm sure Natsu will be too distracted about how pretty you look today to even play a mean prank on you."

"Mooom... I already told you... Icky, mean boys like Natsu don't act like jerks to girls they like!" Lucy, who blushed brighter than her mother has ever seen, pouted her lips.

"Hmm.. well, I beg to differ.. but now it's really time for you to go. Your friends, and EVEN Natsu, are waiting for you at school to say goodbye and give you a going away party. And I want you to have every last minute that you can spend with them before we have to go, okay?"

"Okay. See you later, mom."

"Bye, Lucy! Have a good time!"

_I can only hope that Natsu will be on his best behavior.  
_

_However, if I'm right about him and his feelings towards Lucy,_

_Things... may **not** go so smoothly today..._

* * *

_~Ohana Elementary School~_

It only took Jude around 15 minutes before they reached Lucy's school. Once there, he held her hand and walked inside with her. Along the way, various teachers and older students greeted her.

"Hi, Lucy-chan!"

"It's going to be sad not to see you around school or on the playground anymore."

"Lucy, we're going to miss you!"

"T-thanks." Lucy didn't really know any of them mostly because they were much older than her. She figured they were all told that she was leaving Tokyo to move to Hong Kong today.

_I guess they're just being nice.._

Jude and her father reached finally reached her classroom. "Well, here we are, Lucy."

Mrs. Tanaka, Lucy's homeroom teacher, stood waiting for her by the classroom door. "Hello, Lucy-chan. We've all been waiting for you!"

"Sensai!" Lucy shouted as she ran to hug her teacher. Her emotions began to come out as she began to realize that she was really leaving all the people she's ever know that day. She tried to hold her tears back, but it was no use. All the tears that she kept inside from the moment her father told her that they were moving came flooding out.

"Aw, Lucy-chan, you don't have to cry!" Her teacher quickly comforted her. "You can go, Mr. Heartfilia. I can handle it from here."

"Alright, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours, Lucy. You have fun now, you hear?"

Lucy wiped her eyes and looked up to her dad. "O-okay, bye, daddy."

Jude walked away, but then looked back to smile at the side of her teacher leading her into the classroom. From inside, he could hear the sound of the children greeting her with a warm welcome.

"SURPRISE, LUCY!"

He then left knowing that Lucy was going to be enjoying the last day she had with her class.

_Inside the classroom,_

The entire room was decorated with streamers, balloons, hand drawn pictures, and other decorations created by the students. All the desks were pushed to the back of the classroom to make room for the long tables that can countless numbers of dishes of food, presents, and party items such as hats and party poppers. Students from her homeroom and older students from other classmates were there. Among all of them, were some of her close friends.

"Lucy!" Levy, obviously upset and happy at the same time, ran straight towards her blonde friend to hug her tightly around the neck. "I can't believe you're leaving us! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Lucy hugged her back and cried a little bit more. "I'll miss you too, Levy!"

Levy happened to look down at Lucy's dress. She gasped. "Your dress! It's so cute and those ribbons too! And you're hair is so different now.. I'm so jealous.."

Every student wore an uniform in the entire school. Since Lucy currently was not, she stuck out even more than besides the fact she was leaving. "T-thank you."

"Lucy.." Loke was the next one to walk up and hug her. "Hong Kong?"

"Yeah.. my dad got promoted and his new job is there."

"Aha!" He seemed a bit sad at the moment, but he shook it away them away. He didn't want Lucy sad, because of his feelings. "Well, I hope you and your family have a safe trip."

"Gosh, Loke. She's not leaving just yet, and you're already saying farewell!" Levy commented.

Loke rolled his eyes. "And you weren't just sobbing all over her?"

Levy, with a blush, folded her arms and stomped her right foot. "Whatever, carrot top!"

His left eye twitched from the new nickname she bestowed upon him. "What you call me?"

"Lucy!" A girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes nearly knocked Lucy over with her hug. "I.. I.. I can't believe you're going awaaaaaay!"

Lucy held onto her friend and hugged her back.

"Wendy, calm down would ya?" Levy told her.

"And you were calm when you were sobbing on her?" Loke asked her again with a smart tone. "With tears and snot rolling down your face?"

Levy, annoyed with him, growled in his direction, but Loke just ignored it.

"I do not have..." Levy wiped her face to make sure. There wasn't any. "Snot on my face, you liar!"

"Then why did you have to check?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Lucy laughed at their argument, but she turned back to her friend once she felt arms release from around her body. "Wendy?"

"Lucy.. I'm really going to miss you a lot." Wendy said once she calmed down a little bit. "You're like one of my closest friends."

"I'll miss you too.."

Both girls smiled sincerely at one another trying to savor every moment they had together. More and more of the students began to walk up to Lucy with some nice words to say. It all nearly overwhelmed her mind thinking that this many people would actually miss her presence in the classroom.

"We're going to miss seeing you, Lucy."

"I love your dress! It's so pretty."

"I couldn't stop crying when I heard you were leaving!"

"Lucy! What's the name of your new school in Hong Kong?"

"Luuuuuuuucy!"

With most of the students, Lucy had no significant relationships with them other than being classmates. However, it was nice for her to know that they would all miss her when she moved away. Amongst all the students, her eyes wandered to a lone figure. Her brown eyes focused and strained enough to see an unmissable color of pink hair.

_N-Nastu!?_

_What's he-_

_He's just... sitting there?_

_By himself? _

_He's not planning anything, is he?_

"Umm.."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Wendy asked with concern. She followed Lucy's eyes to Natsu across the room. "Are you wondering about Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "Kinda... w-what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Loke repeated her question. "What isn't wrong with him? He should be feeling bad right now after he's been so mean to you all this time. Especially after that day on at the playground."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Yeah, like Natsu's been all sad and isolated like that ever since we heard you were leaving." Levy told her. "I can see why he's a little gloomy! He'll have to find another girl to pick on. N-no offense to you, of course!"

"Yeah, or maybe he's feeling a little guilty." Loke added.

_Lucky for me, but unlucky for the next girl!_

_I wonder what he'll do to her? _

_Probably the same mean things he did to me..._

_I feel kinda bad for her... and... I don't know. _

_It feels strange knowing that he'll move on to someone else._

_B-but not like I care! _

_I'll be glad to be rid of him.. won't I?_

"Oy, Lucy! Don't worry about, pinkie!" Gray, with his school uniform that clearly contradicted school standards, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and behind Lucy startling her. "Worry about Erza devouring the strawberry cake Mrs. Tanaka made for you."

"Strawberry cake?" Lucy and the rest turned to see the fiery, red girl hovering over the three layer cake that gave off a delicious, sweet aroma. Her eyes were completely in a trance as she stared down at the strawberries as they sat in white icing. Her hands were slowly inching towards the knife to cut her a slice, but Mrs. Tanaka cleared her throat loud enough to stop her.

"Na ah ah, Erza-chan. No one gets a piece of the cake before Lucy, and the cake will not be cut before we all give our speeches and gifts to young Lucy here."

Erza felt that all eyes were on her and knowing her status among them, she quickly straightened herself up. However, she could not disregard the sweet smell of her favorite cake. "Yes, Mrs. Tanaka. Sorry, Lucy.."

Mrs. Tanaka forgave her and then called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, why don't you guys all give Lucy her going away gifts that you all made her. Lucy, please come to the front of the classroom."

Everyone made a path for Lucy to make her way to the front of the classroom. Up there, a chair was decorated with glitter, buttons, ribbons, and other items that made it special for Lucy only. She sat down with her hands on her knees and smiled nervously to all those who stared back at her. Mrs. Tanaka stood beside her.

"Well, Lucy, when we heard you were leaving us so soon and so suddenly, all of the students here wanted to throw you a going away party. Isn't that sweet? And they always have a few words they would like to share with you and even gifts that each of them made. Class?"

One by one, Lucy's closest friends came up to her and told her how much they were going to miss her, hugged her again, and gave her gifts that they either made or brought. Levy gave her a favorite book. Loke presented her with a card that held a tiny cherry blossom petals. Wendy handed her a well drawn picture of herself and Lucy playing together at the playground. Erza gave a relatively short, but well thought out speech about how moving to Hong Kong will be good for her and how she should take the opportunity to better herself in all areas of her life. Moving on, Cana, the same age as Erza and with long brown hair with purple eyes, read her fortune with her tarot cards foretelling how her time in Hong Kong would be Gray gave her coupons for free popsicles at Lola's Ice Pops that's only available in Hong Kong, and he never explained how he obtained those. Tears ran down Lucy's face as each one of them finished and the next one stepped up.

_Aw man..._

_I'm really going to miss these guys!_

"Can we cut the cake now, i-if that's alright with Lucy, I mean." Erza shouted out after the last person who had something to present was done.

"If it's okay with Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah! I'm in the mood for cake right about now!"

"YES!" Erza yelled in happiness, but she quieted down in more embarrassment for her desire to eat the strawberry cake. Her favorite delicacy since she first tried it on her fourth birthday.

For the rest of the party, Lucy enjoyed cake and party games she played with her friends. She had to admit, the party was going well. She was spending her last day with all of her friends. The best part is that Natsu hadn't said or did anything to her. In fact, he seemed to be keeping his distance from her. Although he was seen talking to Gray and some of the other students, he hadn't said a single one to her or even looked her way to acknowledge her presence. It was certainly strange and new to Lucy, but her friends and the party kept her distracted from the fact.

_Maybe mom was right! _

_Maybe he is sorry for all the mean things he's done to me and this is his gift to me for my last day here._

_No pranks at all... maybe..._

Right now, Lucy was talking with a few of her female classmates.

"So Lucy, you're moving to Hong Kong, right?" A female with black hair asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"So you're going to have to learn Chinese or English to understand and speak to other people around there! That sounds really tough."

"I didn't really think about that." Lucy began to worry.

"Yeah, I have a cousin who lives there and when her family comes to visit, I have no idea if she talking about me or what." A girl who sported long brown braids commented as she ate from her favorite box of chocolate Pocky Sticks.

"Hehe, I'm sure she'll be fine.. so Lucy, are you glad you'll be getting away from Natsu?" Cana butted in while she sipped on a sugary drink.

"Getting away?"

"Yeeaaaah!" Cana nudged her in the arm. "Our pink, hard headed Natsu. The one who's been teasing you all this time, remember? Or did the thought of moving away today make you forget him already?"

"Ummm... yeah. Of course!" Lucy told her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ooooh, I don't know.." She gulped down her drink before reaching for her fifth one, I'm a bit surprised he hasn't done anything to you yet."

"M-me too..."

Cana moved in close to whisper into her ear. "So will you miss it?"

"Miss it!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know really... some girls like when boys tease them like he does, because it means they have feelings for them. Obviously, he goes a little too far, but still." Cana whispered once again, so the other girls wouldn't hear.

_It's just like mom said..._

_But it still can't be true._

_It just can't be possible!_

"Well, I surely don't, AND he doesn't even like me!" Lucy told her back in a whispered tone.

"If you say so..." Cana chuckled a bit before she took another swig of her drink.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?"

"Yeah, we wanna in on it!" The girls around them questioned what Lucy and Cana were talking about amongst themselves. Thankfully, Cana kept her mouth shut about the whole thing.

"It's nothing you all should be concerned about. Just a friendly conversation between close friends." Since Cana was older and in a higher grade, the younger girls didn't argue with her or pry to get information out of her. Lucy was thankful for that and was about to thank her.

"Oh, Lucy!"

"Yes, Mrs. Tanaka?" Lucy heard her name called and stopped what she was doing to address her teacher.

Mrs. Tanaka had Natsu in her grasps. At that instance, everyone was surprised to hear his name, but no one more than Lucy. Although, he didn't look straight at her, Lucy could tell he was trying to hide something. His hands were behind his back which raised more suspicions for her.

_He has something for me?_

_W-what could it be?_

_Oh, no.. it's another prank! I just know it!  
_

"Go ahead, Natsu." She pushed the little one forward.

At first, he didn't look at her, but eventually he did. Lucy, as well as the others, were surprised to see him looking so nervous. After all, he would act all tough, but now he's not. Especially in front of Lucy, who he had been messing with for a long, long time.

"I wanted.. to give you this." From behind his back, he held out a white box with a lace ribbon wrapped around it. It didn't look as suspicious as Natsu's as behavior, but she took no chances.

Cautiously, Lucy slowly took it into her hands. "T-thanks.. what is it?"

"You'll find that out when you open it." He told her. Lucy couldn't read him. She couldn't tell if it was another prank, or if he was really being sincere.

_That's what I am afraid of..._

Slowly, Lucy undid the ribbon from the box and slowly lifted the lid from the box. "What is... this?"

"It's something you left back at the playground.." Natsu said slowly as a smirk appeared on his face. "The right thing to do was to return it."

"What?" Loke heard what left his mouth and became concerned. "Lucy, wait!"

Inside the box, a spider sprang out and ended up on top of her head. Once again, she had no clue that it was a fake one again, so she reacted the same way as she did at the playground a few days before.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucy screamed and immediately tried to get the same spider from out of her hair. In the process she managed to knock it off of her hair along with the hair ribbon her mother had put there. In her efforts to get it out, she fell back and landed in Erza's large slice of strawberry cake.

"M-my cake..." Erza's hands shook furiously as her cake disappeared from her plate and onto Lucy's hair and dress. "Lucy!"

"Wow, you must really like strawberry cake. Even more than Erza here!" Natsu began to laugh, tease, and point as Lucy began to cry furiously.

"Young Dragneel!" Mrs. Tanaka scolded him. "This is unacceptable!"

It was no use. Other students followed in Natsu's steps and began to cruelly laugh at Lucy's misfortune. Only her closets friends were concerned for her well being.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Levy asked as she bent down to check on her. However, Lucy pushed her off and jumped to her feet. Blindly crying, Lucy ran past the laughter of the students and out of the classroom. "Hey, wait!"

"Nice going, Natsu." Loke said sarcastically as he ran to follow after Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, wait up!"

"That was really mean.." Wendy said tearfully. She and Levy ran along with Loke to find Lucy.

"Whaaat? It was only a joke." Natsu said as he rested his arms behind his head. Unbeknownst to him, Erza stood looming behind his figure. She did not seem happy at her. Lucy was upset, and on top of that, her slice of cake was now on the floor and body of Lucy. Her face had an eerie stare about them and her fists her balling up. Students around her moved back in a hurry in fear of what she was about to do.

"NATSU!"

"E-Erza!?"

"O-only a joke!? You think playing pranks on innocent girls and ruining a delicious piece of strawberry, frosted cake is some kind of joke!?"

Mrs. Tanaka got between the two to stop anything from happening. "Stop it right now. The both of you! Or you'll both have after school detention! You should be worried more about where young Lucy has gone than arguing right now."

"Oh!" Erza quickly realized. "I'll deal with you later!"

_Outside of the school,_

Lucy's parents had arrived a bit earlier than they had planned. They had just received a call that their plane's flight was scheduled to take off a bit earlier than expected. As soon as she saw them in her sights, she ran straight for the car just as her mom got out.

"Hi, dear. We came to pick you up a little early. Did you enjoy- Lucy? What's the matter? Why are you crying? What's that in your hair?" Layla asked worriedly as Lucy, still covered in cake, ran straight into her arms. Jude heard the commotion, got out from the driver seat and immediately rushed over.

"Lucy? Lucy? Look at me. What's the matter?" He asked over and over again. "Why are you covered in cake?"

"Natsu! It's all his fault again! He didn't mean it when he said he was sorry!" Lucy told her mother as she clung to her side. "You said that everything would be fine! You said it! But it wasn't!"

"Oh, dear... it's okay, sweetie."

_Just as I thought.._

_But can I really blame him?  
_

_Lucy's leaving and... he probably doesn't know how to take it very well, and this was his way of saying goodbye.._

"Lucy!" Loke, Levy, Lucy, and the other finally found her. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine, she's fine. Thank you for coming to see about her." Layla told them all as she hugged her daughter. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Loke was about to speak, but he turned around when he heard footsteps coming toward them. "I think Mrs. Tanaka can explain it better.

Coming up behind him, Mrs. Tanaka had dragged Natsu outside and straight toward Lucy and her parents. "I am sooo sorry. It seems young Natsu here couldn't help himself. He's come to apologize."

Lucy shook her head and broke away to face her tormentor. "His apology doesn't mean anything to me! I HATE you, Natsu! You'll never change! You're just a mean, s-stupid, jerk! I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Natsu, for a moment, looked a bit shocked by her words. His shock was immediately replaced by anger. "Whatever! I don't care!"

"That's right! You DON'T care! All you CARE about is hurting me! That's why you're the only person I won't miss!" Lucy said that one last thing before she ran. got into the family car, and slammed the door shut.

"I'm so sorry about what happened.. I had no idea that this would happen." Mrs. Tanaka began to apologize to her parents. "We really will miss Lucy, and it was a shame that it had to end like this."

Layla only smiled. She wasn't mad or angry, because she understood the situation. "It's okay. Lucy will be fine, and thank you for doing all of this for her. I'm sure she loved it, disregarding the prank incident. And Natsu.. I know you didn't mean what you did, so I'm not angry with you, just so you know."

"Yeah, I understand all too well about young Natsu here." Jude, who knew exactly what Layla meant, agreed. "I was the same way you were with Layla here believe it or not."

"The same way? You and me?" Natsu questioned. "What does that mean?"

"You'll understand when you get older, sport!" Jude rubbed the top of Natsu's hair and laughed. "Well, I guess we'll be off. Don't wanna miss our flight! Goodbye all of you all. Hopefully, we'll see you again some day."

"Byeee!"

"See you some day, Lucy!"

"Goodbye!"

"BYEEEEEEEEEEE LUCY!" Levy and Wendy screamed the loudest to make sure their friend heard them.

Jude and Layla got into the car and waved to Lucy's friends and teacher just before they pulled off. Lucy had heard their goodbyes and turned to look out the back window. She waved and mouthed 'bye' to all of them. However, once her eyes landed on Natsu, she stuck her tongue out and turned around in the back seat. As the car was leaving, Mrs. Tanaka ordered the students back into the school. One by one, all of them walked back to the school. As they went, they passed Natsu who just stood there staring off into the distance. They all had a few choice words for him.

"You couldn't just hold back on the pranks today?" Levy asked with anger in her voice.

Wendy, who sniffled and wiped her nose, shook her head. "How could you?"

"Not cool, Natsu." Loke said as he bumped into his shoulder on purpose as he passed him. "Not cool at all."

"I'll be having another conversation with Igneel this afternoon, Natsu." Erza threatened him.

"Nice going, pinkie!" Gray was the last one. Surprisingly, he didn't even get a response out of him. "Nothing to say, huh? I'm not surprised."

"..." Silence surrounded Natsu as he was the only one left outside, or so he thought. As he watched the car drive away, he looked down in his closed hand. In his grasps, was Lucy's light blue ribbon. Apparently, he had taken it a bit after Lucy had ran out of the classroom and before his teacher made him follow her outside.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Mrs. Tanaka. "I have an entire classroom just screaming for you to come and clean it all up!"

He tucked the ribbon into his back pants pocket and began to walk back towards the school, but not before taking one last look at Lucy's car as it sped off into the distance. It disappeared from his view which made him frown.

"Lucy... I-"

"What's taking you so long?" Cana, completely out of no where, startled him.

Natsu jumped backwards and glared angrily at her. "Hey, what the heck is your problem?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you seem a little sad about what Lucy said to you and about the fact that she's now gone, and now you're sulking around about it."

He scoffed. "I am not! I was just thinking about how great it'll be not.. to see that blonde cry baby anymore!"

"Oh sure.." She teased. "That's what you want other people to believe, but not me. I can see behind your little tough attitude. I can see that you actually care about her a lot."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about.." Cana walked around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "The reason you always teased Lucy is because you liked her... well 'like' her, and the reason you were so sad those days leading up to her going away party was because you were sad and angry that she was going away, and the only way you could express yourself is pulling one last prank on her before she was gone. Am I right?"

"N-no way! Not in a million years! Girls are gross and have cooties!"

It seemed to her that she hit a nail on the head. His sudden nervousness and redness on his face was a obvious sign that she was right, but she didn't let him know that she knew that. "Then why did you always mess with her then? And even on her last day here! Why? Huh?"

"..."

"Did you hate her or something?"

"..."

"Did she do something to you that no one else knows about?"

"..."

"Did you like her?"

"No way! How could I like a big cry baby like her?" Natsu finally opened his mouth. He was clearly agitated by all of the questions she had for him. He didn't seem like he wanted to answer any of them. Besides, to him,, the answer should have been obvious.

"I don't like Lucy, and I never have, now will you stop asking me stupid questions!? She's gone now.. so..."

"So what?" Unfortunately for Cana, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of their teacher.

"NATSU!" Mrs. Tanaka yelled his name again as she stood by the front of the school doors, and this time she didn't sound happy at all. "I'm going to count to three and if you aren't right here this instance, I'm going to add three weeks of detention to your punishment!"

"See you never!" He quickly told Cana before he walked away in a hurry with his hands stuffed into his front pockets.

"Ohh, what's that I see..?" Cana spied the blue ribbon in his back pocket.

_Isn't that Lucy's ribbon?_

_So why does he have it?  
_

_Hehe, if you don't like her like you claim, then why do you have it, dear Natsu?  
_

* * *

**End. (Errors and grammar mistakes will be fixed later.)  
**

**Aw, poor Lucy. I feel bad for her. It was all going so well, until... you know. I'm sure Natsu didn't mean to do it.. maybe, probably, a little tiny bit. The next chapter will be about Lucy's family moving to Hong Kong, and from then on, the story will pick up and all the juicy things will happen. X3**

**Thanks for everyone sticking to this even though it's moving kind of slow, but I promise, it'll get better~**

**~Reviews/Comments/Favorites/Follows are sweet!~**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Would Have Thought?**

_**Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?**_

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

_~Three Days Later~_

"Lucy.. Lucy? Wake up, honey. We're here!"

"Mmm..mmm... uh... huh?"

"We're here, honey. The plane is flying overhead Hong Kong. Wake up, so you can see the city before we land." Layla, in a calming tone, woke her daughter as people around them began to look and point in awe by the sight outside their windows.

Lucy slowly sat up her seat and rubbed her tired eyes. In a row of seats, her father sat on the edge, her mom in the middle, and herself on the end, because she wanted to be close to the window. "W-we are?"

Layla nodded and pointed across her. "Mhm.. see the city outside? It's our new home, Lucy!"

"Hong Kong!?" Lucy questioned before she unbuckled her seat belt, got on her knees, and took a peak out the circle window. Her brown eyes widened in amazement by the spectacular site. She couldn't believe that this was her family's new home now.

"Woaaaaaaah! It's HUGE!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jude asked with a wide smile on his face. "A beautiful, gorgeous city!"

"But not better than Tokyo!" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. She couldn't deny that Hong Kong was a beautiful city with a significant amount of tall buildings, beautiful, fine, lush establishments, and just an all around welcoming atmosphere, but she still missed her home.

Layla took her daughter into her lap and stroked her hair. "I know you still miss your home, but do you remember what I promised you?"

"Yeah..."

"And I meant it.. I.. **we** promise you, Lucy, honey. One day.. maybe in a few years, we'll go back to see all your friends, our old house, and everything. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"You also said Natsu wouldn't be mean to me on my last day, and look what happened..." Lucy said in a low, but audible voice.

"Lucy.." Her mother continued to run her hands through her blonde locks until a voice came on the overhead. It was the pilot of the plane.

_Pilot: "Alright passengers, we are flying overhead Hong Kong at this moment. _

_In about 15 minutes, we will be reaching the runway at Hong Kong International Airport. Because of this, at this time, I am requesting that all passengers are _

_in their seats with seat belts on, so we can ensure a safe and smooth landing for all. _

_Thank-you, that is all._

"Mom? What did he say?" Lucy tugged on her mother's shirt. The pilot spoke in Chinese which made it impossible for Lucy to understand a single word. The only thing she understood was Japanese.

Luckily, her father had been reading a guide to understanding Chinese language the entire flight, so he understood bits and pieces of what the pilot had said. "He said we're about to land, so you should really get strapped into your seat, Lucy."

"You heard him, Lucy." Her mother said as she allowed her daughter from her lap and watched her as she climbed back into her seat.

"If everything is in Chinese, how are we going to understand anything?" Lucy asked as she buckled her seat belt.  
"Remember, we told you that your dad's company assigned us a translator. We'll see her as soon as we get off of the plane, so there wont be too much confusion." Layla reminded her daughter.

"Oh yeah.."

_What about a translator at school?_

_Pilot: "Now landing at Hong Kong International Airport."_

Once again, Lucy looked out of the window as the airplane landed on the runway. It was around 10 minutes before the plane came to a stop and an additional 15 minutes before the passengers were allowed to exit the plane. Lucy and her family were among the first to exit the plane. Inside of the airport, it was chaotic. People were rushing from left to right. Chinese and English language was going back and forth. Lucy stayed close to her parents as they maneuvered through the crowd. Luckily, their luggage was shipped on a different carrier and is already at their house, so they didn't have to worry about having to stop and pick them up.

_There is sooooo many people, and they all look so different.._

_The signs, I can't read any of them.._

_I can't understand anything at all!_

"There she is. I see her. The one with the brown, curly hair and holding the sign with our last name!" Jude suddenly said after a few minutes of walking around. He had been guiding his family around to find the translator the company had assigned him. All he had was her photo in hand to find her. However, it was fairly hard since there were so many women walking around with the exact same hairstyle.

"I see her. Look, Lucy. There she is." Layla told her.

Lucy looked around until she saw a brown haired woman, who looked no older than twenty-one, with pretty grey eyes, slim body, and all around delicate grace about her. She wore a lace white shirt, long blue skirt that fitted at the waist, matching heels, and a large handbag on her left shoulder. In her hands, she held up a sign with a name written in Japanese.

_'Heartfilia =)' _

Finally, the first thing Lucy could read and understand since arriving in Hong Kong. She smiled at the friendliness that the woman seemed to give off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia?" The woman spoke in Japanese and her voice was considerably sweet. She was clearly bilingual. "Hello, my name is Mei Xin, but you can just call me Mei!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jude Heartfilia. This is my wife, Layla, and daughter Lucy." Jude tried his best to speak in her native language, but got a few words mixed up with Japanese.

Mei only laughed and shook her head. "It's okay, it's okay. I can speak and understand both languages perfectly, so you don't have to struggle in trying to speak Chinese right now. We'll have time to learn later."

"Aha, that sounds good." Jude, a bit embarrassed, chuckled along with her. He reached forward to firmly shake her hand. "It's good to see a friendly face among the thousands."

"It's nice to meet you." Layla shook her hand in a welcoming manner.

"Nice to meet all of you, and I hope we'll have the best time together. So the company limo is out front to take us to your home. On the way, I can point out some popular sites for you guys, if you want.." Mei noticed two brown eyes staring up at her.

"Lucy?"

"H-huh?"

Mei bent down to her knees, smiled, and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Lucy."

"Ummm..."

"Go on, Lucy.." Her mother gently urged her.

"Aw, come on, I don't bite... much!" Mei joked as Lucy slowly took her hand. "There you go."

"Nice.. to m-meet you!"

"Awh, you're just so adorable. I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends! In fact.." Mei looked through her bag in search of something. After a few seconds of looking, she pulled out a small doll with blonde hair and an adorable blue dress. She held it out for Lucy to take.

"Is that for me?" Lucy took the doll from Mei and held it close. "I... I.. it's pretty!"

Mei nodded. "Yes, it's yours. I heard the Heartfilia's had a cute, little daughter, so I thought you would like this. Think of it as a welcoming gift.

"What do you say, Lucy?" Her mother asked her.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled as she went forth to hug Mei around her legs.

She laughed and hugged the little one back. "You're welcome, Lucy. I'm glad you like it."

"Well, are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, just lead the way." Jude spoke for all of them.

Mei smiled and nodded her head. She took a step forward and beckoned for them to follow. "Right this way."

Once through the sea of people, they all made it to the doors leading out of the airport. At this time, she took the time to introduce them to their new home.

"Well, let me be the first to say this." Mei cleared her throat and pushed open the doors leading to the outside. "Welcome to Hong Kong, Heartfilia Family!"

"Whoaaaaaa!"

Lucy said in awe as the sea of people and the sight of an numerous amount of buildings came into her sight. It was all breathtakingly beautiful in her eyes, so much so that she nearly forgot about Tokyo and its profound beauty.

"It's so beautiful." Layla whispered.

"Yeah." Jude agreed. "The view is very nice."

"Here's the limo." Mei pointed out a long, white limo parked in front of the airport. By the limo stood a driver dressed in an all black uniform and white gloves. He was fairly tall, much taller than the limousine, sleek, black hair, and black eyes. "Meet Mr. Chang, the driver."

The driver nodded his head once and went to open the doors for them. He only spoke the basic forms of Japanese language. "Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia. It shall be a pleasure in serving you."

"Heeeey, what about me?" Lucy was a bit angry that he failed to mention her name.

"My apologies. Greetings to young Heartfilia as well." Mr. Chang quickly apologized with a bow in Lucy's direction.

She smiled. "Greetings to you too, mister!"

"Oh, Lucy." Mei, Layla, and Lucy climbed into the back of the limo while Jude got in front along with Mr. Chang.

_Destination: The New Heartfilia Home. _

Mr. Chang took off towards their home. In the back, Mei rolled down the windows and points out various businesses, restaurants, clothing stores, grocery stores, and other establishments. Lucy and her mother were entranced by the new, unfamiliar atmosphere. It was a long place from home after all.

"We are here." Mr. Chang came to stop in front of a large, three-story home on a good chunk of land. The house was located in a wealthy part of the city. The house looked far better than their last one on the account of its fine and precise architect, green, low cut grass, and lush garden. Outside of the home, stood six people. Three maids and three butlers were waiting for them as the limo doors were opened up by Mr. Chang. The family was greeted.

"Welcome to Hong Kong and your new home, Heartfilia Family! We look forward to serving you!" Like Mr. Chang, the maids and butlers knew some Japanese as well, so they were able to communicate adequately.

"Let's check our your house!" Mei lead them through the white, pearly gates just as one of the maids opened the door to their new home. Inside, it was extremely extravagant. Fine furniture in each room, glossed, dark wooden floors, smooth wallpaper, and more than they could have possibly imagined. It certainly was a lot better than their previous home. Lucy let go of her mother's hand and ran out before her as she took in the sites of the house.

"This is... amazing!"

"It sure is, sweetie. More than I imagined."

"What did I say? We're going to love it here." Jude reminded his wife and child. "And I'm right?"

"Welcome, Mr. Heartfilia, wife, and child. I hope we can make the most delicious meals that your family will enjoy each and every day." A chef, who spoke both Japanese and Chinese just as the driver, maids, and butlers, along with two personal assistant chef came from what seemed to be the kitchen area.

"Wow, we get our own chef too!?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "You wont have to cook by yourself anymore, mommy! Right?"

"It seems so, Lucy." Layla laughed. In her mind, the chefs were a definite surprise.

"Go explore, Lucy. You'll find your bedroom on the second floor. It's the door decorated with pink and blue designs and your name written in the center of it. I have to talk to your parents for a minute." Mei told her.

Immediately, their child, doll still wrapped in her arms, ran off up the staircase that was only a few feet away from them.

"Be careful, Lucy!" Layla yelled after her.

"OKAAAY!"

On the second floor, the hallway was long and just as lovely as the rest of the house. There were so many doors that it took her a while to find her bedroom, but she did. Down the hall and to the left. The door was just as Mei said it would be. On her tippy toes, she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"T-this is... my room?"

Her room was nothing like her old one in Tokyo. It was much bigger. All of her things were there and already packed away in dressers and her closet. She ran up to her closet to find her clothes and shoes neatly placed in the large space. She looked back to see her bed was larger and was covered with silk sheets, pillows, and stuffed animals. There was a flat screen television, several girly paintings up on the walls, and much more than Lucy has ever seen in her life. Everything in her eyes just made her head feel a little dizzy and light-headed, and so much so, that she had to take a breather before she continued to explore her room.

Lucy wasn't used to the limo, the maids, the butlers, or any of the lavish things inside their home, so it would take some time for her to get used to. She was more of a simple, young girl who didn't really take anything for granted and didn't ask for much more than her parents could give her. This sudden change in her life was so much for her to take in all at once.

She fell back on her bed and immediately sank into its soft, cotton bedspread. As she laid there, her mind began to race. Now, she was finally in Hong Kong, in her new home, and surrounded by unfamiliar people and places.

_Limos, a maid, a bigger room... this is all so much! _

_I guess moving here was a good thing after all..._

_But still.. I miss Tokyo and my friends._

_Excluding Natsu that is! But... I do wonder if he's moved on to another girl to pick on?  
_

_Wait, why am I thinking about that!?_

_I have much better things to think about, like.. what it's going to be like at my new school.._

* * *

_~A Week Later~_

"I look stupid!"

"No, you don't, Lucy. I think it looks very cute on you."

"No! It's too big on me, so it makes me look like I'm sinking in my own clothes!"

"Lucy..."

"What if no one likes you? What if someone bullies me again? Like Natsu did?"

It's been a good while since Lucy's family arrived in Hong Kong. During that time, Jude took up his new job position at Bloomberg Investment Company, one of the biggest companies in the world. Layla made a few friends with the neighbors who were also bilingual like Mei. Also, Mei had taken the time to give Lucy a few lessons of Chinese language. It was fairly hard for her to learn a new language, so suddenly, but she grasped the basic speech and could understand a few characters if she saw them. She would begin class today, so Mei's lessons came in handy.

Layla got down to Lucy's eye level. "I'm positive everyone will like you, and no one will bully you, Lucy. You're too nice, too cute for that. Now, let me adjust your uniform for you."

_Tell that to Natsu..._

Lucy allowed her mother to fix her uniform. It now fitted to her properly. "Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends at school today. How about when you come home, you can tell me all about it over a batch of chocolate cookies?"

"Yes! I love chocolate chip!"

"Alright, I'll make sure to make enough for the both of us." Layla kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Heartfilia and young Lucy?" A maid stepped into the room. "The driver is waiting for you outside to take you to school."

"Lucy, you better get going." Layla stood up to her feet. "Make sure to grab your backpack!"

"Okay, mom!"

The maid held Lucy's backpack that contained pencil, paper, and her lunchbox. "Have a good day, Miss Lucy."

"Thanks, bye mom! See you later!" Lucy rushed downstairs and out the front door. Her mother followed and watched as her daughter got into the limousine. Mr. Chang gave a swift nod in her direction before he got into the car himself and pulled off.

_~Kwaai Tsing Elementary School~_

A classroom was bustling with lively chatter of young students with their teacher at the front of the class. A day before, she had just received report of a new student that would join them that day. Before she told her students about the news, she took roll.

"Gen Fu?"

"Here."

"Buin Chung?"

"Hereee."

She calls more and more of the student names.

"Bon Bon Po?"

"Present!" A young girl, with fairly long orange hair and golden eyes, waved her hand back and forth up in the air.

"Dao Ming?" She referred to a tall boy who sported spiky black locks, and deep, blue eyes. He was much different from the other male students. He was mixed with both Chinese from his father and Japanese from his mother. Around the school, he was known to be quite popular. Currently, he was whispering to one of his friends that sat behind him.

"Mister Dao?" The teacher asked again.

"Oh, here." He finally said after one of his friends alerted him.

"Thank you, mister Dao. Now, if you don't mind, can you turn around in your seat, so I can get through the rest of the roll, please? Thank you... Makoto Tia?"

"Here." A short male, with short white hair, teal colored eyes, and a peculiar set of black glasses, raised his hand. He was the friend that Dao was speaking with a few seconds before. Over the next few minutes, the teacher called on the rest of the rest, many of which who were friends with Dao Ming.

"Li Lana?"

"Here." A young girl with short silver hair that was in two ponytails and clear, glossy eyes raised her hand. She was also unlike the other students, because of the same reason as Dao.

She was the last one on the list that the teacher called before she set down her roll clipboard. "Okay, class. I have good news to share with you all. Today, a new student will be joining us."

"New student?"

"Is it a boy or a girl, Mrs. Qian?"

"A girl." She answered the question before more were asked.

"Where is she from?"

"She's from Tokyo, Japan."

"Whoooaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The whole class was in awe about the origin of the new student. They've never encountered had met a full blood Japanese person before, so they were quickly excited by the news.

Mrs. Qian was happy about the excitement about a new student. "Yes, and since she doesn't know much of our language, Chinese, she'll need some help around school and in class, so she can understand and catch up in her lessons. Can I get a volunteer?"

"Pick Dao, teacher. He knows both languages very well." Li quickly volunteered him.

"Hey! Why me?" Dao asked her. "Why not you?"

"Because I have ballet practice after school, and **you** have detention for pulling the fire alarm during that important school assembly and throwing balloons filled with flour at people as they ran out of the building, remember? Don't you think this will be a good alternative, teacher?" Li suggested with a smile.

Mrs. Qian, impressed by Li's suggestion, nodded her head. "Yes, in fact, that sounds like a good idea. Dao, since this tour would take up most of the class time and possibly all the way until lunch, I am ordering you as a guide to our new student when she gets here. That will be in exchange for your afternoon detention and any other punishment I can think of for the little stunk you pulled the other day."

"But-"

"Unless.. you want to stay behind after school and scrape gum from under all of the desks, disinfect the boy's toilets in all the boy's bathrooms, and sweep the hallways around the whole school. And may I remind you, there has been a new flavor of gum going around lately, and the janitors have said its almost next to impossible to remove and there was an accident in one of the bathrooms earlier this morning."

"Noooo.." Some of the girls giggled around him as he leaned back in his seat. The guys only chuckled at the kinds of punishment he faced if he didn't take the offer on as a school guide.

"Then it's settled. If you promise to act as a school guide to our new student, showing her around and such, then you will be dismissed from all of your punishments. Deal?" Just as the teacher made the decision, the door to the classroom opened to reveal the school principle followed by a man dressed in a formal attire and a girl with blonde hair.

"Deal.." Dao, alerted by the sight of a young girl who looked a bit scared, sat straight up in his desk. From behind, his friend tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey? She's kinda cute. I would hardly call guiding her around the school as a punishment, right?" Makoto asked him.

"..." Dao was about to respond, but was quickly shushed.

"Mrs. Qian and class. I would like to introduce you to Lucy Heartfilia. She's come to us all the way from Toyko, Japan, so please make her feel welcome here." The principle introduced the young girl.

"Ooooooooh."

"She'll be in safe hands." The principle referred to the gentleman that was escorting Lucy this whole time.

Mr. Chang bowed in Lucy's direction. "I'll be back to pick you up from school, Miss Lucy."

Lucy didn't respond. She only nodded and watched as the only familiar face she's seen leave her side. "..."

"I leave this to you." The principle was the last to leave the classroom.

Mrs. Qian took Lucy into her grasp. And faced her to the class. Luckily, she knew Lucy's language as well. Also, in her spare time, she taught her class a few speeches of Japanese language. At least the basics. "Class say hello to our new student, Lucy."

"Hi, Luuuuucccyyyyyyyyyy!" Everyone shouted her name.

"Hi.." Lucy's voice was small and nervous. Her brown eyes scanned the entire class. None of them looked mean or anything. For the most part, they all seemed very friendly. It was a big relief, but she was still very cautious about all of them.

"Don't be shy, Lucy. We're all friendly here. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? Don't worry, they can understand you."

"Well... I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I was born there. I umm.. I'm seven years old. I'm kind of nice.. but a little shy. I like to draw, play with dolls, and other fun stuff, I guess. I just hope I can be friends with you all." Although Lucy's voice was kind of shaky, the class heard her. They seemed to take kindly to her tenderheartedness.

"That was very sweet, Lucy. Thank you for sharing." Mrs. Qian smiled. "Now, on your first day of school, you'll need to know where everything is, so one of your classmates will be your guide. Dao, can you please come to the front please?"

Lucy watched as a young boy, probably a year older than herself, as he walked to the front of the classroom. All eyes were on him, mostly from young girls, as he came to a stop right in front of young Lucy. "Lucy, meet Dao Ming, your tour guide for today."

"H-hello."

"Hey." He said casually before he walked off toward the door leading out. "Let's go. I don't have all day."

"Mister Dao, be nice." Mrs. Qian warned him once. "Go on, Lucy. If he gives you any trouble or he tries to pull a trick or two just come back and tell me about it, alright?"

"Okay..." Lucy nodded as she slowly followed Dao out of the classroom.

_Oh no..._

_He doesn't seem to be that nice._

_I have to worry about him giving me trouble?_

_Is he going to be another Natsu?_

Dao didn't say a word at first as he walked down the empty hallway and came to a stop to wait for her to catch up. "Okay, so let's get this started. I don't want this to go on longer than it has to. This way is towards the cafeteria which we will be going to last. Where we first want to go is towards the-"

Just as he began the tour, Lucy spotted a creature, all too familiar to her, slithering along the floor across the hall which was only a few steps away from them. It was relatively small in size, green in color, and with beady black eyes.

"I-I-Is t-that a... a... a... sna... snak-" She stuttered and pointed towards the creature as it made their way towards them. In fright, she jumped behind Dao who looked to where she was pointed. He, unlike her, was calm and collected.

_Aaaahhh! _

_Is that a snake? _

_It's a real one this time!_

_Oh no!_

_It's one of Natsu's pranks all over again!_

"Mr. Peppers? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Dao questioned with a shake of his head. If his question didn't make Lucy confused, what he did next surely did.

"Come on, Mr. Peppers before one of the janitors sweep you into the trash." Dao, unfazed by the reptilian, picked it up and held it in his hands. "You wanna see him?"

"Aaaaah! Get it away from me!"

"Huh?"

"Noo! I hate snakes! What if it bites me? Or you!? Why would you even hold it like that!?"

"Because..."

"Nooo! Stop it! Get it away from me, Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him and called him by another name. It was an obvious mistake, but she didn't even notice, because she was scared of it so much. It was like she was reliving a prank pulled by her old pink haired classmate back in Tokyo.

_I HATE SNAKES!_

"Natsu? Hey, calm down, would ya?" Dao asked of her in a stern, but soothing voice. "What's your problem? It's just a harmless Natal snake. See it has almost no fangs at all. and it's not aggressive whatsoever."

Lucy abruptly stopped her whining long enough for Dao to show her. His explanation provided some comfort for her, but it wasn't enough. She stood a good distance away from him and the snake. "Oh... I-I'm sorry. It's just that... I hate snakes, and I-I thought you were going to... put it in my hair or something."

"What? Why would I do that?" Dao asked as he moved the harmless snake away from her. He seemed genuinely concerned by why she thought that of him, because they only had just met a few minutes ago.

"Because-"

"Ah! Dao, you have found it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" All of a sudden, a tall girl with big square glasses and braces ran up to the both of them.

"Macy?" He questioned. "What's your pet snake doing out here and at school of all places?"

The girl, nervously, sweat dropped. "Ummm.. well... today was show and tell day, so I decided to bring him to show the class. I set his cage on the back desk and put a sheet over it, so no one would see before it was my turn, and when it was my turn, he was gone! Turns out I left his cage door unlocked, and he managed to get out.."

"Well, that explains it." Dao said as he handed Macy her pet back. "Lucky, the new kid saw it, because I probably would have stepped on him. Either that or one of the janitors would have gotten him. Next time, make sure his cage is locked."

"Yeah, yeah. I will and thanks again, Dao!" Macy, paid no attention to Lucy there, blushed just as she turned to and went back to her classroom.

As soon as the girl and her scary snake were gone, Lucy breathed a sigh of pure relief. Her heart stopped racing, and she was able to stand up straight. Although she didn't understand what was said, she's just glad that the girl took the frightening creature away.

"Now." Dao placed his attention on her. He crossed his arms across his chest with his eyes narrowed. "Who's this Natsu person?"

"What?"

"You said, and I quote: 'Nooo! Stop it! Get it away from me, Natsu!' end quote."

"Oh.." Lucy looked down to the floor. She took a deep breathe and began to explain. "He's... at my old school, I was almost teased by a boy named Natsu. Like he played pranks and jokes on me every chance he got. His favorite pranks involved snakes, which I have a total fear of as you can tell. I thought you were going to do the same."

"Seriously?" Dao asked in disbelief as he shook his head. "Look, I play pranks to be funny not to be mean. And I especially don't play pranks like that on girls if they get scared like that. Where's the fun in that?"

Lucy shrugged. "There isn't."

"Exactly, so you don't have to worry about that coming from me. You're safe here. If anyone tries to do that to you, I'll do the best and meanest joke on them, I promise!" Dao gave her smile that she's never seen before. It was genuine and sincere. It almost reminded Lucy of Loke's kind-hearted nature.

"T-thank you!"

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all!_

_Dao was really nice to me like Loke was.. _

_Although, he looks kind of mean, he's the exact opposite of Natsu..._

"You're welcome, so let's start and finish this tour before lunch. I'm sure our stomachs would greatly appreciate it!" He joked making Lucy giggle. For the remaining time that they had, Dao showed Lucy around the school and answered any questions she happened to have. Although the school was big on the outside, it was relatively small once you know your way around.

"And that's pretty much it. Sorry if I didn't do such a 'good' job, but I'm not the guiding around type of person."

"Noo, it was very helpful." In fact, Lucy couldn't believe that he would say such a thing. He explained things in such detail that it was like he was reading from a map or tour guide.

"I'm glad."

Just then a bell rung throughout the whole school. It was the lunch bell and just as soon as it sounded, a rush of students came flooding out of the classrooms and toward the cafeteria for lunchtime. Dao pulled Lucy to the side so she wouldn't be trampled by the hoard of kids coming their way.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks."

"No prob-"

"Dao!" A female voice called out as she was followed by a couple of familiar faces. It was Li Lana, Bon Bon, and Makoto. They were all on the way to lunch when they spotted the two.

Li had a lunch in her hand while the others were going to buy theirs in he cafeteria. She and the group stopped right in front of Dao and Lucy. "Hi, Lucy. Dao wasn't acting like a total jerk, was he?"

Dao frowned. "A jerk? That's not-"

"No!" Lucy interrupted. "In fact.. he was actually very kind, and he showed me everything, so now I have a pretty good idea about the layout of the school."

"Really?" Both Li and Bon Bon were surprised at that.

"Are we talking about the same person here? He didn't try to pull one of his jokes? He wasn't being mean or anything?" Bon Bon asked to make sure.

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all."

Makoto was unfazed. "See? Dao's not the bad guy you two make him out to be."

"Well, his constant pranks prove otherwise." Li said with a cross of her arms. "Anyway, that's good to hear especially for him. Now, that your tour is finished, would you like to come eat lunch with us?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bon Bon, who spoke a bit of Japanese if it wasn't obvious before, giggled loudly. "You seem very nice and if you could get Dao to be nice for an extended period of time longer than ten minutes then you're a friend of ours!"

"Hey!" Dao began to protest, but just kept his mouth shut. "Never mind. I'm too hungry to argue."

"You said it." Makoto's stomach began to growl out loud making the group break out into laughter. "Let's get going already! If we stand out here talking for too long, they might run out! I really want some of that beef ramen while it's hot and ready."

"He's right, come on!" Li Lana took Lucy by the hand while Bon Bon took the others. "Let's go, Lucy!"

Lucy suddenly felt a rush of excitement and awe that the felt from the sudden niceness emitting from the two girls. She had hardly known them for five minutes, and they were already holding hands as if they were best friends for a long time. She blushed brightly and smiled knowing that she was in good hands.

_Mom was right this time!_

_I did make friends, and they do like me! _

_Maybe this move really is not as bad as I thought..._

"Hey, what about us?" Makoto complained. He wasn't really upset about the girls' holding hands. He was just joking like he, Dao, and other guys usually do. It was more on the fact that the girls were quickly leaving them behind.

Bon Bon looked back at the two boys with a devious face. "How about you and Dao hold hands?"

"Ew, no way!" The two boys yelled at once at the girls' outburst of laughter.

* * *

For the rest of Lucy's stay in Hong Kong, her family enjoyed the different culture and traditions to their fullest. Shopping, going to festivals, and participating in various activities. As time went on, the family managed to master the Chinese language. At the same all this was going on, Jude had been steadily rising to the top of the ladder in his career, so much so that the family became one of the richest in China and the world. Because of that, Lucy saw less of her father, because of the importance of his work, but she understood that it was all for the welfare of their family. All the luxury and riches were nice at first, but for Lucy, she still enjoyed the simple things in life and didn't care much for buying a ton of things like other young girls would.

Instead, she focused on her academic and social life. At school, she had straight A's throughout most of her classes, but she excelled in her music and art class. She had developed a love her both subjects from the influence of Mei, the family's translator. When she wasn't in class, she was with her close friends. Although, she made numerous amounts of friends, no one were closer friends to her than Li, Bon Bon, Makoto, and Dao.

Always together, always joking together, they all hung out as much as possible. Over the years a tight bond was formed. One that would literally take a missile to destroy. However, there was one close friend that Lucy was closer to than Li or Bon Bon. Surprisingly, it was Dao. Maybe it was because he reminded her a lot of Loke and less of Natsu. However, she couldn't shake the memories of the pink haired young boy that tormented her most of her childhood. Although those undesirable memories came to mind from time to time, the good times she shared with her old friends surfaced. Loke, Levy, Erza, Cana, and Wendy, Lucy missed them all dearly. She missed her home in Tokyo, and she wished to be back home again. Even though she loved Hong Kong and her new friends, she desperately wanted to be back in her old home once again.

Thankfully, that day was steadily approaching as the years went by.

* * *

**End. (Again sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I'm in a rush at the moment to pack for my vacation tomorrow. If any, they will be corrected when I have more time on my hands.)  
**

**I couldn't just skip to such and such years later without giving a little background about Lucy's family life in Hong Kong, right? Next chapter we jump right into the main story, so I hope you all are excited for that.**

**Also, I just want to say thanks again for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites. It makes me so happy that people are really into this story as much as I am~ ^_^**

**~Reviews, comments, favorites, and everything else is always appreciated!~ :)**

******Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Would Have Thought?**

_**Summary: As a small child, Lucy only had a few, good friends. Her childhood was relatively normal and fun for a little girl. However, there was one person who would ruin it every chance he got by playing pranks on her, teasing her, and calling her cruel names. After 10 years apart, will love arise? Or will old habits begin to surface once again?**_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_~Hong Kong International Airport~_

_**Five friends are seen standing in a group. One was a short, yet muscular, handsome young man with long white hair covering his left, teal colored eye. He was dressed in casual clothing that gave him a book smart appearance and a pair of light blue glasses sat upon his frame. Next to him was a taller, fairly good looking, male with a muscular build, short, black, spiky hair, and the deepest color of blue eyes. He, too, was dressed casually, but his was more rebellious to say the least. The next friend was a beautiful girl with long, silver hair braided into two ponytails down her shoulders and glass-like eyes.** **She wore a short, white sundress and flip flops. **__**They were Makoto, Dao, Li, and Bon Bon, the friends Lucy had made during her years living in Hong Kong. All had grown up into teenagers, but their personalities were more or less the same.  
**_

_**Those three had their eyes on the last two friends. A quirky, yet cute, girl with long orange locks that was styled into long spiral locks and golden eyes. She wore shorts, a ridiculously bright shirt with a panda eating a bamboo stick in the middle, and stripped long socks that went up to her knees. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she suddenly grabbed the last female friend.**_

**_The last friend, whom the orange hair girl called Bon Bon was holding on too, was obviously Lucy. She had grown a lot over the course of ten years. Her blonde hair became longer, fuller, and shiny, her skin was smooth and seemingly flawless, her brown eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. Most noticeably, her body was that like her mother's. Slim waist, slender, yet thick legs, and a large bust. She had on a pink, v neck top, white skirt, and brown designer boots. However, her skirt and boots were now being soaked by Bon Bon's tears._**

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy, I can't believe you're leaving us sooooooooooo soon!" Bon Bon cried as she hugged and clung to Lucy's leg for dear life. Her grip almost caused the blonde to fall backward, but thankfully, Dao caught her before it could happen.

"Bon Bon, watch it! She could have fallen."

"Haha, i-it's okay, Dao. I'm fine, really!"

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy, why oh why do you have to leave so soon? It felt like I just met you yesterday and now, you're leaving me! I mean us!"

Li followed by Makoto sweat dropped as they watched their friend make a fool of herself in front of the entire airport, or to at leas the people who were in the earshot of her ranting. Unfortunately for them, she seemed to be oblivious to all the stares she and her friends were getting.

"How is it so soon, Bon Bon?" Li asked with an invisible question mark above her head. "She's been here a little over ten years, and she probably misses her old place and friends."

"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed with a nod of his head. "Besides, she told us she was moving back to Tokyo three months in advance."

"And she kept reminding us along the way, so we would make sure that we would spend as much time together before then." Li added. "We even had a week long sleepover just before today!"

It took Bon Bon a minute to take in the information. "Oh yeah.."

Li made a dumbfounded face along with Makoto and Dao, and they wondered how Bon Bon's hyperactive mind worked. "Where the hell was your mind all this time when we were all saying farewell?"

"Crying on Lucy's leg so loud that everyone around us started to stare like we are the weird teenagers of Hong Kong." Dao pointed out. He was right, most of the people in the airport stared intently with various looks of expressions. Some were confused while others were amazed by the sight. "Bon Bon, get up."

In a split second, Bon Bon hopped to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip was poked out to show that she was offended. "Weird? I am NOT weird... am I?"

"Well... yeah. Like your name, but don't get me wrong, I love your name, but it's just kind of odd. Also, you like to do really gross things like eating a bowl of rice drizzled in chocolate syrup and nuts, you keep pet beetles in your room, you are amazingly hyperactive for no apparent reason, and I could just go on and on... and well, to top it off, in our entire high school, you are in the top weirdest girls category in the whole school." Li pointed out as the thought came to mind.

"What?! Really... I'm in the top?" Bon Bon laughed. "That's so cool! I always wanted to be in a top something!"

"Did you not just hear what I said before that?"

"Yeah, but those things aren't weird. I just like to do them. Rice and chocolate are soooo delicious! You just have to try some next time I eat some!"

"Umm... no thank you. I would prefer not to get sick to my stomach."

Dao, who knew the conversation was going no where in a hurry, cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Why are you two even arguing about that right now? Lucy is still leaving us today, or have you forgotten about that too, Li Lana?"

"Oh, right!" Li quickly realized as a small blush splashed across her face. "So sorry, Lucy."

Lucy slowly shook her head sympathetically. "It's alright, Li. And Bon Bon, it's okay that you're a little weird. That's why you're one of my best friends, remember?"

"Ha! Lucy loves my weirdness. That's why I'll miss her soooooo much!" Bon Bon hugged Lucy again, but not as roughly as the first time.

"I thought you said what you do wasn't weird?" Li pointed out with a smirk.

Bon Bon took a second to process what Li just said and only replied with her tongue pointed at her.

"Hahahaha... you guys.. I'll miss you so much." Lucy laughed but then her laughter slowly turned into tears. She was happy that she was finally able to go back to Tokyo, but she was also just as sad that she would be leaving her friends in Hong Kong behind. Li felt the tears building up behind her eyes and went to hug Lucy next.

"We'll miss you too, Lucy!" She cried as she felt her friend hug her back. The feeling was warm and bubbly. It was as if they were just meeting each other and now had to separate.

"Yeah, it wont be the same without you, buddy." Makoto said as he walked on over to rub Lucy on her back.

Dao, who still stood behind Lucy, smiled a bit. "Yeah, who's going to keep me from pulling hilarious pranks on people now?"

"Dao.." Lucy said as she wiped her eyes and turned to look at him. "You're a big boy now, remember? I can't keep looking after you forever."

The truth was is that they always looked out for each other. Dao would always look after Lucy in case of bullies, but that soon changed over the years. Bullies turned into perverts which made Dao look after her even more almost like a guardian. In return, Lucy made sure Dao stayed out of trouble when she could. Her efforts had paid off when his pranking days were cut in half. Other than that, the two were very close friends. They were so close that some even thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. However, the rumors were quickly diminished when Dao would occasionally have a girlfriend. Even so, Lucy was the closest girl to him.

Dao blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah, yeah... you just be careful, alright? With that boy you told me about."

"B-boy?" Lucy stuttered as she strained her brain to figure out what boy he meant. It didn't take her long before a a young boy with significant pink hair came to mind. "Oh yeah... don't worry too much about him, I have other friends that look out for me, so I'll be okay."

"Boy!?" Li asked out of curiosity. "What boy?"

"Yeah! How come we don't know about this 'boy' so to speak?" Bon Bon asked next. "Could it be the same boy that you vaguely mentioned that would mess with you back in Tokyo or something?"

"W-well..."

Lucy had only told Dao about Natsu in great detail, because she felt that Dao was much like Natsu in his ways, but he was more kind, gentle, and understanding in his own way. A way that no other has seen him been other than towards his mother, aunts, nieces, cousins, and well Lucy.

However, there was no time to explain anything more about the boy that Dao had briefly mentioned. It was time to go.

"Lucy, honey! The plane is just about to close its doors! Hurry!" Layla called out from up ahead near the place to board a jet bound to Tokyo, Japan. Since they had the money, they could afford a private jet along with a few other wealthy patrons. The jet could travel faster and cut out a significant amount of time that it took to get from place to place.

"Oh no.. okay, mom!" Lucy waved to her mother and then turned back to her friends. "I'll really miss you guys, but I promise I'll come back to visit you all."

"Ha, I'm going to hold you to that!" Makoto said as he gave her a thumbs up. "Have a safe flight."

"Goodbye, Lucy! I'm so glad we met, and I hope to see you again soon!" Li waved as Lucy soon began to walk off. However, Lucy still looked back at her friends as she heard their voices call out to her.

"Lucy, wait up a second!" Dao called out causing Lucy to come to a halt. He quickly ran up to her and leaned in close. "If someone, or that Natsu guy, tries to mess with you again, just call, and I'll be on the next flight to Toyko."

The gesture made Lucy blush and smile. "Right.. I'll give you a call alright."

"Yeah..." Before she knew it, she felt a soft, warm peck on her left cheek that left her in almost shock. "Until next time, Lucy. See you later."

Before Lucy could even respond, Dao was on his way back towards his friends that had the same look of expression that she had. Almost immediately, Li and Makoto were on his back.

"Dao! What was that?"

"That was some farewell, dude."

"Byeeeee Luuuuucccy!" Bon Bon, who saved questioning Dao after Lucy was officially gone, was the last to send a farewell before she began to shed salty tears. "I-I'll m-miss you sooooo much! Text or call when you get theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

Lucy, regained her composure and waved one final time. She had reached her mother who patiently waited for her while she said goodbye to her friends. Her father was absent, because he still had much business to attend to. In his own words, it was important to maintain their fortune or whatever he had told Lucy and his wife the night they planned to return to Tokyo. To put it simply, Lucy and her mother would be going alone, but Jude would be joining them at a later date.

"How was that kiss?"

"Y-you saw?"

"Hehe, how could I not? That was really sweet of him." Layla teased. "It's time to go now, are you all ready?"

Lucy took one last look at her friends as they all surrounded Dao badgering him with never ending questions. She then looked down at her flight ticket to Tokyo. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

_Pilot: "Now boarding the flight to Toyko, Japan._

_Getting ready to take off in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_Enjoy your flight, passengers!"_

* * *

_~9 hours later~  
_

"I'm surprised you stayed awake for the entire of the flight." Layla commented as she took a look out of the window to see Toyko right below them.

Lucy, careful to not let her mother see, rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 17 not 7."

"Haha, I know, I know. It's just that any long ride would always make you sleep until we got to where we were going."

_Pilot: "If you take a look out of your windows, _

_you'll see the beautiful city of Tokyo, Japan. We will be landing _

_shortly. Please make sure you are in your seats and have your seat belts on."_

"Yeah, yeah..." Lucy took out her cellphone and began to look through old photographs of her friends. She had taken pictures of childhood pictures that she took with her friends. Over the course of ten years, she hadn't been in contact with any of them. Now that she back in Tokyo, she decided it would be a nice surprise to just drop in unexpectedly. If they still lived in the same place and attended the same high school she'd been enrolled in, it would be no problem. However, if things have changed, she would need to come come up with another surprise plan.

_Levy, Loke, Erza, Grey, Wendy,_ _Cana, Na... Natsu..._

_It was a very old photograph that mom had taken at a random day at the park._

_But... I don't remember that day very well._

In the photo, Lucy was around two years old and surrounded by all her friends. To Lucy's surprise, Natsu was even apart of the friendly group. In fact, he was right beside Lucy with the goofiest grin she had ever seen. They both had their arms around each other as if they were the best of friends. They were so young at the time the photo was taken it's no wonder she didn't remember it. Her mother broke the news that they were once friends at a very young age, but it changed when they got older. The photo was proof/

_I still can't believe that Natsu was actually nice to me at one point in my life!_

_What happened to make him change like that?_

_Was it me? Did I do something to make him do that to me?_

_To act so mean? So cruel towards me? Pulling countless pranks that would terrify me to no end!?_

Lucy sighed as she shook her head. In a human growth and development class that dealt with how males and females grew up over time, she learned that as young boys and girls grew older, they grew farther apart and began to play with others of their own gender. Also, young boys play rougher than young girls, so that may explain why he was so aggressive with his pranks against her. Maybe that was it? But it still doesn't explain why, out of all the other girls, he was so mean towards her.

_Boys tease girls they like, because they don't know how to express their feelings just yet.._

_He just liked you, Lucy!_

_Bullying you was the only way for him to get his feelings out.._

Words and ideas she thought she had pushed out of her mind years ago suddenly resurfaced. The very thought created a noticeable blush across Lucy's face, so she had to turn away from her mother or else she would see.

"Lucy? Are you okay, honey?"

"Y-yes, mom! I'm fine.. I'm perfect.."

"Hmm.. okay, dear." Layla could only guess what her daughter was thinking about. Her assumptions were correct.

_I wonder if she's thinking about Natsu?_

In the next thirty minutes, the jet lands in one of Tokyo's largest airports. Lucy and her mother exit the jet and make their way through the airport. Just as last time, their stuff was already delivered to their home. Their home was not their old one, but from her father's description, it was beautifully modeled by a skilled architect.

As soon as they were walking through the airport, one by one, people who walked by started to recognize them from magazines and TV. Besides money, fame and popularity came from Jude's business. Fortunately for Lucy and her mother, they were not any crazy 'fans' around who walked to take pictures or stop and talk.

"Are those the Heartfilia's?"

"Where? Oh! Let me clean my glasses! Aahh, you're right!"

"Whoa, they are much more beautiful in person!"

"Yeah, they almost look like sisters, don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, where's Jude Heartfilia?"

"Probably back in Hong Kong.. he's a busy man, you know!"

"Too busy for his own family?"

To Lucy, what they were saying was true. Her father was hardly home anymore during the last few years of their time in Hong Kong. He was out on business so much that she was lucky if she saw him more than twice a month. However, Lucy, along with her mother, tried to ignore the looks and whispers about them, because they had other things to deal with at the moment. They were now making their way out onto the street in front of the airport to look for their ride, but they didn't have to look too long.

Mr. Chang was standing next to a long, black limousine and waiting for them. "Good day, Mrs. Heartfilia and Miss Lucy. I presume, your flight went well?"

"M-Mr. Chang? Ummm... yeah, but what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as he went to open up the door for the both of them. "The last time we saw you was when you dropped us off at the Hong Kong airport!"

"Mr. Heartfilia thought it would be a good idea for me to be here to drive you all around." He explained. "I boarded a private carrier and arrived here ahead of time before you and your mother to greet you properly."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Chang." Layla quickly thanked him as she and Lucy climbed into the limo.

"Tis not a problem, Mrs. Heartfilia." Mr. Chang bowed respectively before shutting the door, got into the driver seat of the limousine, and then driving off from the curb. "Before going home, is there any place you or Miss Lucy would like to visit?"

"Not that I can think of... what about you, Lucy? Lucy? Luuuuuuuucy? Can you hear me?"

No matter how much Layla called her name, Lucy would not answer. Why? It was because Lucy was busy looking at the sights of her home city from the window. Tokyo had changed dramatically than she had expected. However, still her old memories from her younger years came flooding black despite all the change Tokyo went through while she was gone. Old buildings were redone and upgraded to advanced structures. Other buildings were replaced by others of great beauty that stood tall around various spots in the city. All around flowers were happily blooming, trees stood tall and true with the greenest of leaves and fruits, and small creatures, such as dogs, cats, squirrels, and swans, were running about in their natural habitat.

People were, also, everywhere to be seen coming and going from either direction. From what Lucy could tell, they were going home. Adults were now leaving work and going home. Young children were going home from the playground before it got too dark, and teens were leaving school and heading home, and others seemed to be going elsewhere with friends.

At the same time, shops were beginning to close, and the bars, clubs, and other shady businesses were beginning to open up for business. Most of the adults were going in bars direction which was typical. When Lucy and her mother had arrived, it was already late in the afternoon, so that explained why people were heading for the bars, clubs, and their homes.

_Tokyo..._

_It looks so much different and all these new people!_

_I'm so happy to be home.._

At that time, Mr. Chang happened to pass by the old playground Lucy and her friends played at when they were young. The images of her playing with Wendy, Levy, and Loke came to mind and made her smile. However, with the good memories also comes the bad.

_WAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_NATSU!_

_Whaaaat? It was only a prank! It's not my fault if she's such a big baby about it!_

Lucy frowned as she tried to shake Natsu's voice from her mind. However, it was difficult to do so. The echo of his boyish voice rang throughout her thoughts. His taunts and laughter also sounded throughout her head.

_Mmph, stupid Natsu!_

_Hmm.._

_I wonder if he's even still living around here._

_I wonder_ _if he remembers me at all._

_I wonder.. how he looks now too..._

_Wait, what? No! Why am I even thinking about that?_

Lucy was finally able to focus her mind on something else, the beautiful sight of Tokyo, Japan. For a few more minutes, Lucy took in the sights around her as Mr. Chang continued to drive. People around also looked back at limousine and wondered who could be inside.

"LUCY!"

"Y-ES, MOM?" Lucy, startled a bit, jumped in her seat and nearly hit her head on the hood of the car.

"Haha, I asked you if you wanted to visit someplace else before we go home, but you didn't seem to hear me the first couple of times. Are you alright?"

"Hehehe..." Lucy, embarrassed, nervously laughed. "I'm fine and yeah, there is one place."

"And where is that Miss Lucy?"

"Fairytail High School." That was the name of the high school Lucy would be attending. It was the same high school that her old friends were attending. School had only started a week ago, so Lucy wouldn't be that far behind in classes. By going there now, she thought she would get a chance to see one of them participating in an after school club or something. If not, she would at least have the chance to visit the school before attending tomorrow.

"To Fairytail High school it is."

In no time, Mr. Chang found the high school across the city. Fairytail High School was newly built in the recent years. In fact, it was the largest, most expensive school in Tokyo and around the world. Amazingly, it was not a private school that its students had to pay to get into. It was actually open to the public, but it still had all the extravagant things that any private school would have.

She saw the high school that stood over three stories tall and made of marble, surrounded by freshly cut, green grass, and in front of the school were such things as a walkway leading to the entrance of the school, benches and tables, soda and snack machines, parking lot for student drivers, and much more. The school could be seen as a university college.

"Whoa, I didn't know it would look like this.."

"I didn't either. I'm impressed!"

Mr. Chang parked near the front of the school just as a few of the students, in uniforms, were walking out to leave. Other students were talking with one another by their cars in the parking lot. Once the limo had stopped, some of the students began to eye the vehicle closely.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Layla asked just before Lucy could open her door for herself.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymooooore!" Lucy pouted. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well, alright."

"Here you are, Miss Lucy."

Before Lucy could open her own door, Mr. Chang had already gotten out of the driver seat and opened it for her. "Thank you, Mr. Chang. I wont be long."

"Take all the time you need."

Lucy took a deep breath and began her walk down the long path toward the entrance. As she went, she could feel people watching her from nearby.

"Who's that girl?"

"She must be rich. Did you see her just got out of that limo!"

"Yeah, and look at her clothes! They are so cute."

"Not better than mine."

"But we are all wearing the same uniform."

"Exactly!"

"Mmm... she looks kind of familiar.."

There were a bunch of girls gossiping as she went by.

"Whoaaa, do you see that blonde?"

"Where.. oh yeah, she looks hot!"

"She doesn't look like any of the girls I've seen around school, so she must be new."

"New girl, huh? Looks like this school year will be interesting after all."

"A busty one at that!"

A group of guys were standing around a car in the parking lot.

Despite all of the whispers and eyes on her, Lucy found herself pushing open the doors to her new high school. Inside, it was just as beautiful as the outside. There were clean hallways, sleek lockers, large classrooms, and brightly lit lights from above. Lucy guessed that the janitors had just cleaned the place, because despite what school it was, most teenagers were kind of filthy when it comes to school property.

_This is unlike any school I have ever seen..._

_And with a name like Fairytail? _

_Yeah, it's all new to me!_

Lucy didn't see anyone in the halls, not even teachers, so she took it upon herself to guide herself around the school. The school was fairly large, and it took a long time her a long time to get around. To her surprise, there was an option to take an elevator or the stairs. To take in all the sights as much as she could, she chose the stairs. Along the way, Lucy happened to find the music room up on the second floor and an art room on the same floor. The sight of her two beloved subjects put a smile on her face.

"I sure hope I get music and art classes when I get my schedule tomorrow!"

By the time she briefly visited the third floor and then made it down back to the first floor, she noticed that she has been gone a lot longer than she had planned. She took out her phone to check to see if her mother had called and at the same time, she was trying to find the entrance.

_Oh no... _

_I lost track of time!_

_Mom and Mr. Chang are probably waiting for me._

"PASS THE BALL, NASTU!"

The sudden outburst startled Lucy out of her wit as she quickly stopped in her tracks. She took a quick look around to find out where it had come from and took note that she had walked into an unfamiliar part of the school she hadn't been in.

_W-what the?_

_Did I really hear his name?_

_Someone actually said Natsu..._

_So he is here?_

_B-but where?_

From afar, voices yelling could be heard coming from behind two big double doors that resembled gym doors. It was down the hall, so she made her way closer and soon heard the voices more clearly. She could even hear the bouncing of a basketball and the squeaks of shoes running across a freshly polished court floor. Beside the doors, the name 'gym' was on a silver plaque.

"NATSU, STOP BEING SUCH A SHOW OFF!"

"HA! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M THIS GOOD!"

Lucy's heart began to race at once as she came closer and closer to the double doors. She didn't want to just barge into the gymnasium unexpectedly, so she did the next best thing. On the doors, there were two large, circular windows. They were a bit taller than Lucy's short height, so she had to get up on her tippy toes to see into the gym. Inside, she could see a team of male basketball players in a heated game of four on four.

Lucy blushed when she saw that nearly all of them had their shirts off, with their shorts remaining on, and they were sweating from the intensity of their game. However, her blush intensified when she saw a pink haired male make a slam dunk and then hang from the basketball hoop before jumping down with a large grin on his face.

"WHOO! AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!"

Lucy's heart started to beat faster and faster when she couldn't believe that he was the same young boy that she remembered from ten years ago. Before her eyes, Natsu had grown into a fairly good looking young man. Dreamy tan skin that glistened in the lights above, great muscles, intense black eyes, and spiked pink hair that dripped with sweat. In fact, he could pass for a bad boy in any teen girl's fantasy dream.

_N-no way!_

_It can't be..._

_My eyes aren't playing tricks on me, are they!?_

_There is no way in a millions years that that goofy, mean, jerk could look so... hot!_

_Wait, did I say hot?_

_I can't say that! Not after what he did to me when we were little..  
_

_Can I?_

"NATSU!" A male with black hair had rolled his dark blue eyes at Natsu and pointed a finger at him. His muscular and handsome appearance had also surprised Lucy at how much the two had changed in the years she was gone. "You do realize that you're on a team right!? With four other people?"

"That's Gray!"

"Yeah, do you realize you're playing with the best player out here?" Natsu came back at him with a smirk on his face as he grabbed the basketball and began to dribble it in circles around him. "Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

Gray's eyebrow started to twitch in irritation as he stole the ball from another person on the opposite team and then took another shot at the goal. Of course, it made it in. "Natsu! We're still playing a game here, you know? A thousand bucks are on the line."

"Ehh, don't worry about it. We're winning, aren't we?"

"But it's not as fun when you keep hogging the ball like that!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks and stared head on at Gray. "You got a problem with that? I can't help it if I'm this good, and you can't keep up with me!"

"Ha, just because you're the team captain doesn't mean that you're better than any one of us. Well, me anyway."

"Really? Then why have I lead the team to the championships twice and scored the winning shots at the very last second?"

"I don't know. How about that you basically kept the ball to yourself almost the entire game?"

"Well, that may be so, but maybe.. just maaaaaaaaaaaybe you're just jealous of my skills. Let's just face it, I'm better than you. Ice boy. So here, have the ball if you really want it." Natsu forcefully tossed the basketball towards Gray who, of course, caught it.

"Oh yeah, cotton candy head? Then why don't I shove this ball right up your-"

"Guys!"

Lucy's body began to press against the gym door as she struggled to see the other person that spoke. "I think that's... Loke?"

Indeed, it was her old childhood friend with his dashing orange hair and bright hazel eyes. However, there were new things about him that she took note that were similar to Natsu and Gray. He sported silver piercings in his left ear, muscular build, and a ladies' man appearance.

"We're still playing a game here."

"Yeah, and I have a study session with my tutor at 5:30, and I can't afford to miss it." A scary, but still good looking fellow with darker tanned skin, long, black spiky hair, red eyes, and several piercings on his face, ears, and arms.

"Gajeel's got a point." Loke pointed out. "And Lisanna will be angry if you miss another tutoring session, Natsu."

Natsu scoffed but nodded his head. "Yeah, I know.."

"Hey!" A blonde male, with a slim and lean, yet muscular, body, dark blue eyes, and a noticeable scar above his right eye, called out to the four males. "This game isn't over! Just because you're a few points ahead, doesn't mean you're going to be walking away with $1000 in your pocket!"

"Yeah, we still have ten minutes left on the clock." Behind him stood his teammate who had long, rugged black hair that went to his shoulders, red eyes, and a with a muscular body.

"Ha, you wish!" Natsu shouted as he snatched the basketball from an unsuspecting Gray.

"Hey!"

Natsu ignored Gray's banter and walked over to face the blond. "We're all going to be $250 dollars richer when we win that $1000 bucks!"

"You know that's pretty funny."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"That you can actually do the math without Lisanna helping you."

"Why don't you say that to my face-"

As the two began to argue, their friends tried to break it up to continue on the game. On the side of the court, a scrawny looking male was pushing a cart of several basketballs. He had shaggy blue hair, thick glasses, and wore an outfit that similar to a water boy. He glanced at the superior males on the basketball court once more before he shook his head. "I wish they would just hurry up.. I want to get all the balls into the store room and go. I have a very important game of World of Warcraft to get to!"

Just as he pushed the cart further, his eyes rested on the gym doors. To him, it looked like someone was trying to get it. "What in the world? I didn't lock the doors by mistake, I did?"

He pushed up his glasses and pushed the cart right in front of the doors. Without thinking, he forcefully pushed both doors back to open them and ended up knocking the person back on the floor.

"AAAAAAAGGGHH!"

"O-ooh no! W-w-w-was that a g-g-girl scream I heard?" He began to worry as he pulled the door forward and saw the blonde female as she lied on her back. Her eyes were closed and she had a pinkish mark on her forehead, where the door hit her. On account of her fall, her skirt was slightly flipped over and exposing a bit of her white, lace panties. Do to his complete lack of confidence with females, he started to freak out on the spot. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? I'm terribly s-sorry, miss!"

Natsu and the rest of the guys stopped their squandering to look over at what just happened. "What's Lee up to now?"

"I think he hit someone with the door.. again." Loke guessed as he saw the male bend down on the floor. "But... I think it looks like a girl this time!"

"A girl?" At once, Natsu, Loke, Gray, and Gajeel, while the other team stayed behind, trotted over to check on the female that still laid on the floor. "Lee, what the hell did you do? You remember what happened last time?"

Lee quickly jumped up to his feet and backed away from the girl. He shook his hands back and forth. "I-It's not what it looks like! It was an accident! Hehehe.. just like the other times.."

"Accident, huh?" Natsu walked forward to check on the girl, but he stopped once he saw that her skirt was pulled up. Showing respect, he carefully pulled it back down and turned to the culprit. "You little pervert, what did you do to her!?"

"T-that wasn't me, I swear! I must have accidentally hit her with the d-door, and the fall must have knocked her back. Sooooo.. that's how her skirt... got like that!" Lee tried to explain as he continued to back way from the muscle bound males, but he ended up knocking over all the basketballs onto the gym floor. "I-It's the truth!"

Gray sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, just pick up the basketballs, Lee."

"Y-yes! I will!" Lee, frightened a bit, ran away and started to pick up all the basketballs as he was told.

"Hmmm... is she alright?" Loke asked Natsu, who was currently checking up on her.

Natsu started down at the blonde's face with great interest. It was not due to the fact that she was knocked unconscious and needed help, but it was because of her enchanting beauty. Her flawless figure, supple lips, and golden locks. Mmm.."

_This girl..._

_She looks so beautiful! _

_I've never seen her before... or have I?_

_I have a feeling that I have, but I don't know from where.._

"Natsu!"

"Huh?"

Loke chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, we all know that she's a breathtaking sight, but is she OKAY?"

"Oh! Umm.. yeah.. just unconscious. The hit doesn't look so bad, so she should wake up in a few minutes."

Loke's brain started to fire up once he saw the girl's unconscious face. "Hey... does she look kinda familiar to you Natsu? Gray?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as he, also, looked down at the girl. His mind also had the same feeling Loke had. "Now that you mention it, yeah.."

"I get that feeling too.."

_But from where!? _

_I haven't seen her around the city or at school._

_Is she new or something, but that doesn't explain why she looks so familiar!  
_

_So does that mean... she used to live here a long time ago or something?_

Gajeel scoffed. "Well, it looks like I'm the odd one out, because I'm sure as hell that I don't recognize her."

Loke only chuckled. "Considering that you only moved here around 4 years ago. I would be surprised if you did."

"Natsu, if you're done gawking at her. Why don't you carry her to the nurse's office?" Gray suggested a plan for her. "We don't know anything about how to deal with someone being unconscious, much less a girl!"

"HEY, YOU GUYS DONE OVER THERE OR WHAT? WE STILL HAVE A GAME GOING ON, REMEMBER?" Sting yelled from the basketball court. "OR ARE YOU SCARED THAT WE'LL BEAT YOU?"

"As if, Sting! If you can't tell already, someone's heart and in need of medical attention." Loke responded back in an irritated tone.

"Wait, I think she's waking up." Natsu was about to lift the girl into his arms when he saw her eyes flickering open.

_Maybe when she wakes up, she can tell us who she is! _

"Mmm.. what the..." Lucy began to slowly wake up from her unconscious state. She groaned as she felt a sting from her head. "What's.. going.. on..."

"I think she's waking up."

"Hey, you alright?"

"Whaaaat?" Lucy didn't know the voices that were speaking to her. Her mind was clouded, so she couldn't tell who was talking or where they were. Gradually, her mind began to clear up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kinda took a hard hit a few minutes ago."

_That voice!_

_Is that who I think it is?_

_But how? _

_W-what happened to me?_

Carefully, her innocent brown eyes opened to meet a pair of sharp, memorizing black ones. Instantly, a soft blush formed across her face, and her heart began to pound in her chess. She was at a loss for words and didn't even notice the three other guys that stood behind him.

_W-why can't I move!?_

_Why can't.. I speak?_

_My whole body feels absolutely numb... but why?_

"I said are you alright?" He repeated again figuring that she was still in shock from the fall.

"Huh!? Oh, yes... I-I'm okay..." Lucy, while lifting her body up, finally said as she looked away from his eyes still staring into hers. "Ummm..."

"Natsu, would you give her some space to breath already?" Loke suggested once he saw how uncomfortable the girl looked with his friend so close to her. His shirt was off, and there were three other shirtless guys surrounding, so what girl wouldn't be speechless as she was.

"I'm just trying to make sure she's alright."

"NATSU!"

"Alright. Alright." Natsu jumped up to his feet and then gave out his hand for assistance. "Do you need some help getting up?"

Lucy's mind wanted to say no, but her heart had another thought in mind. "S-sure!"

Slowly, but surely, Lucy's hand slowly made its way towards his. On the way, it seemed like she was about to have a heart attack. As soon as their hands touched, she automatically felt a connection. His hand was warm, comforting, and sent chills down Lucy's spine.

"Thank you." She managed to tell him once she got up on her feet. Quickly, she dusted herself off and turned to the boys. She couldn't really think of what to say next. "I-I'm really sorry to intrude on your game like that."

"What? No, you shouldn't be apologizing. Lee should be the one over here begging for your forgiveness. He opened the door that knocked you unconscious." Loke explained as they all looked to see Lee as he walked briskly into the equipment closet across the gym.

"O-oh... so that's what happened.."

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked all of a sudden.

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed. "What makes you say that?"

_D-does he recognize me?_

"You look familiar. Like I've seen you before. From a long time ago, but I just can't figure it out."

"Y-you don't say?"

Loke nodded his head with a friendly smile. "Yeah, me too. And Gray here."

"Yeah, it's funny that we all know you from somewhere, but can't remember. Usually, I have a pretty good memory." Gray said as he scratched his head as he racked his brain for her identity.

"The only thing you have a pretty good memory for is all the ice cream shops around Tokyo and surrounding places." Natsu scoffed and turned his attention back to the blonde. "So.."

"S-so what?" Lucy didn't understand why she was so nervous around him. After all, he basically bullied her when she was a little girl and now, he has her stuttering and blushing like mad.

"What's your name? Maybe it'll ring a bell. I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Loke Abbas, and this stranger right here is Gajeel Redfox."

"Hey."

"Yeaaaaah, so what's you're name?" Natsu asked again. It was clear he was real eager to find out, because it was bugging him.

"It's ummm... ummm.." In all truth, she really didn't want to tell them, especially not Natsu, at least not right at that moment. She didn't know why she felt that way at all. She came in with a mindset to see all of her old friends, not to become incredibly shy, and nervous in front of Natsu!

_No! _

_If I tell them then... who knows what will happen next!_

_He'll remember all the bad stuff he used to do to me, and probably... ugh!_

_Think, Lucy! Think, what can I do to save myself?_

_At least until tomorrow..._

Fortunately for her, her cell phone started to ring. The caller ID was her mom. She had forgotten that Mr. Chang had the limo in front of the school and was still waiting for her return.

"Umm... I'm so sorry... but umm... my ride is waiting for me outside, and I've been gone a long time already, so... umm.. I really have to go. Sooo... see ya!" Lucy turned on her heels and started to run out of the gym.

"Wait-"

"I'm starting school tomorrow, so I'll see you all again then!" Was the last thing Natsu and his friends heard before her figure disappeared down the hall.

"Starting school tomorrow?" Natsu questioned.

_So... is she a new student?_

_Hmm, maybe then I'll find out who is she._

_I hope.._

"Well, she was in a hurry. Considering she just got hit by a door and all, she would be a little slower than running down a hall at full speed." Gajeel said with a laugh.

"Yeah.."

"Smooth move, Natsu. Girls are starting to run away from you now? Maybe you should ask Loke for some advice for next time?" Gray teased.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, ice prick. If you think you're so good, why didn't you ask? Or you Loke?"

"I was still trying to put name to her face." Loke told him. "I believe I know who she is now, but let's wait until tomorrow to know for sure."

"Really? Who?"

"Like I said, let's wait until school tomorrow."

"Seriously, dude?"

"If you're done over there, can we get back to the game?" Sting asked he shoved the ball in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah.." Natsu said as his eyes lingered back on the gym door. The beautiful blonde stuck in his head. Her voice replayed over and over again. He could still smell her sweet fragrance. He still felt the touch of her small hand in his own. For some reason or another, he couldn't shake her or any of those thoughts from his mind, but he didn't know the cause. All he knew for now is that he couldn't wait until school the next day, because then his question will be answered.

_~Outside of Fairytail High School~_

Lucy was out of breath when she made it back to the limo. Mr. Chang was already waiting for her with the door wide open. "Did you enjoy your tour, Miss Lucy?"

"Uh huh!"

"How was it, Lucy, dear?" Layla asked. She saw her daughter was sweaty, blushed, and breathing pretty hard. "You look like you're out of breath! Did something happen?"

"No! Yes... I mean... I don't know."

Mr. Chang started the limo and drove off from the school. Layla scooted a bit closer to her daughter and took her hand. "Well, did you see any of your old friends?"

"Yeah. A f-few of them."

"That's great, honey! Well, how are they?"

"They're fine... great... fantastic." Was all Lucy could say, because her body was still racing.

Layla caught onto Lucy's strange behavior and flushed appearance. "That's good to hear. Did you see a _certain_ someone?"

"L-like who?"

Her mother smiled sheepishly. "Oh... I don't know.. certain boy with peculiar pink hair and distinct black eyes. You know... the one who used to tease you when you were a little girl?"

"Ohh.. him? Natsu..." Lucy couldn't hide her face as he grew brighter at her mother's description. "Umm... yeah.. he hasn't changed a bit!"

_Okay, that's not a total lie..._

_I mean.. he has changed physically... but who knows how he behaves!?_

_Well, he was really kind when I got hit with that door, but that's only because he didn't know who I was!_

_Or not..._

_Ugh! I don't know._

"Hehehe.. really?" Layla just left it at that. "Well, I'm sure you'll be excited on your first day tomorrow, because then you'll get to see everyone and how they've changed."

"Yeah, I can't wait.." Lucy said as she sighed heavily.

_I start school tomorrow.._

_Natsu, Loke, and Gray will find out my name and everything else about me! _

_Maybe when I see Levy and the girls, everything will be alright?_

_But what if Natsu tries to play mean jokes on me again like he did when we were young?_

_My fear of snakes haven't gotten any better over the years..._

_Kiyaaaaaaaah! Who knows what will happen?_

_Please God... let tomorrow go as smoothly as possibly!_

* * *

**End. (As before, I intend to correct any mistakes at a later time.)  
**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the delay, the internet sucks where I am which makes it difficult to save my work, but it's getting better.(I hope x_X) Anyway, more drama, lovey dovey scenes, and embarrassing moments are to come.**

**Before I forget, I have one question for you all to answer about one character I'm having a hard time placing! **

**1. Should Mirajane be a...**

**A. A school teacher**

**B. A school nurse**

**C. A student **

**Whichever one is picked the most will be the one I go with! Thanks for voting!  
**

**~Reviews, comments, favorites, and everything else is always appreciated!~ :)**

******Bye!**


End file.
